HORSEMEN: The HellWalker
by Hyst3r1a
Summary: Betrayed by his fellow Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The HellWalker sets out on a mission of Vengeance. They thought they could just lock him away and be done with it, but they were sorely mistaken.
1. Awaken

HORSEMEN: The HellWalker (The untold story of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse)

* * *

Warning. this story will contain minor spoilers (mainly abilities) from the light novel. you have been warned.

**^^^^vvvvv**This is a rework of my current story. (hellwalker unchained) IF you would like to read that, feel free to! but it contains alot of spoilers and is kind of a mess at the moment, I'm going to try and rework it here so it makes better sense.

Also if you are going to be a stickler on 'DooM' lore, you can fuck right off! I'm going to butcher it. so you have been warned.

* * *

**Awake from your slumber... Abandon your sweet dreams and easy rest... And let loose those darkest of riders.**

**DEATH, DESTRUCTION, PESTILENCE, FAMINE**

**The four horsemen shall be sent on fearsome mounts, and stormy skies. A cyclone sweeping the green plains below.**

**May lightning strike and fires rain. May thunders crash and Sirens clang. May Echos raise and victory reign...**

**Hover through the fog, and fill the earth...**

_**AWAKEN YE HORSEMAN AND RIDE AGAIN!**_

* * *

The Occult Research Club was hanging around in the Clubhouse when suddenly Rias received a call from none other than the Devil King himself.

A short conversation was had, followed by a gasp and the look of fear painted on Rias's face. A look that was very unusual for her.

"**What is it?"** Akeno asked.

Rias responded by shaking her head slowly. **"They are trying to awaken 'him'. We have to leave now to meet with Sirzechs."**

Rias proceeds to open a portal and teleport them to an obscure location. Nobody really seemed to grasp who this 'Him' she had referenced was.

* * *

When the ORC landed, they were shaken by the scene before them.

There were Masses of Devils, Angels, and Fallen angels gathered around a giant stone temple. They were at the base of a giant stairway that lead up to the temple itself. Murmurs of shock and horror filled the crowd. **"He can't really be in there can he? They can't let him out! He's far too dangerous to be released. It's bad enough we already have to deal with the other two, but He was far worse than them. What is Hades thinking?!" **these were just a few of the whispers that were going around the groups around them. Sirzechs was spotted halfway up the stairs along with Lady Leviathan. They were talking with Hades who was atop the stairwell.

There were a pair of Ultimate class Grim Reapers blocking Sirzeches and Leviathan from moving any farther up the stairway. Sure Sirzech's could go into destruction mode, but that would potentially harm the onlookers.

The ORC quickly noticed that just about everyone was here. All of the high-ranking individuals. Rias stood with her father. Koneko stood next to Kuroka (This issue was complicated). Issei moved next to the White Dragon Emperor Vali. Having relaxed their tensions for the time being.

These weird twisted creatures,an unholy union of flesh and metal, would crawl around the temple every once in a while. It was almost as if they were guarding the temple. As if a silent warning to those who entered or dared to go near.

While Sirzechs and Hades were in a standoff for a moment. Issei took this opportunity to ask Vali what was going on.

"**They are trying to release 'him'. I don't know how they even found him, in all our searching we never even came close to finding him."** Vali said casually, but remaining just as vague as everyone else had. Vali and his team had been known to hunt legends at some point, It seems that this particular person was on his list. Issei had had just about enough of this 'him' business. He had no idea who they were talking about.

"**Who is him?"** Issei asked.

"**The Hell Walker... Human... A Horseman..."** Azazel said as he appeared behind Issei. Azazel saw the puzzled look on Issei's face and began to explain.

"**Just imagine a Boogeyman for Devils and the corrupt. He is a man of incredible power. Fueled by hatred and he cannot be killed. None of them can be killed. You know in the human world the depiction of the four horsemen is Death, Pestilence, and all that jazz. These are the real deal. They don't go by those names. It is believed that he was betrayed and locked away by the other two Horsemen. He along with the angel both just vanished before the war ended. Now only the two demon horsemen remain."**

Azazel let out a soft but uncertain laugh. It was far more forced than he had intended it be. **"I say demon but she was always more of a fallen angel than a demon. Anyway, She is not important right now. Back to _'him'_. He punishes the wicked and acts on his own... He, along with the other three, changed the tide of the entire war. "** Azazel saw that Issei still didn't fully understand the severity of the situation. He tried to figure out the best way to convey that to Issei. **"His story is complicated, we will have to go into more detail later..."**

Ddraig, however, took over where Azazel left off. **"Issei... You remember how Albion and I used to be Dragons, right? But our bodies were destroyed and trapped in these sacred gears..."**

Issei looked down at his sacred gear and nodded, waiting for more. Albion spoke up this time.

"**He is the fucker who did that to us! Both of us at the same time! He didn't even need the other three's help!"** Issei was shocked. Vali was shocked as well. An expression that was never seen from him. The realization hit them both as they turned their attention back to the giant stairwell.

Hades had disappeared into the temple a few minutes ago. Before disappearing, he had muttered something to Sirzechs about too much peace and his distaste for the Devil King as a person. This was followed by an insult that shall not be typed here. Sirzech (once again) had the capability to stop Hades but in doing so he put his fellow friend Leviathan, along with everyone else, in danger. Or even worse. He risked unleashing the Hell Walker all on his own. Nobody was quite sure what exactly was in that tomb.

A few minutes passed by. The murmurs and whispers from the masses grew.

* * *

_***Bang***_

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched the events unfold.

There were more bangs and loud crashes. Screams could be heard from within the temple. Things would crash through the ceiling and sometimes through the walls. It was only after a moment that they realized these 'things' were bodies. The screams were an indicator of this. There was a loud unearthly noise and a flash of green light. It was so bright it almost blinded everyone watching.

There was a final loud cracking sound and the God Hades flew out the entrance of the Temple. He stumbled down the stairwell and landed just in front of SirZechs and Lady Leviathan.

The Green Warrior stepped out of the temple. He stood atop the stairs and looked down at the masses before him. He was a sight to see. Blood red glowing eyes behind a visor and huge biceps bulging out of his armor. There was, however, something off about his eyes. They would flicker a bit, changing to a faint yellow and sometimes a dull grey. The Marine clenched and unclenched his fists slowly. He reached up to grab his gauntlet. He pulled it tighter as if it was foreign to him. It seems being trapped in a tomb for an undisclosed amount of time was not the best for remaining used to his battle suit. If you thought being entombed would make him rusty you would be sorely mistaken. The suit was build for ripping and tearing. It was built for war. green in most places, but it appeared to be brown and rusty around his fists and boots... Wait, That's blood. Dried blood. This sent chills down the onlookers' spines as the realization hit.

After recovering, Hades lifted his head up to see the Green Demon before him. The Hell Walker began walking down the stairs toward Hades. He walked with a purpose. What was just witnessed was only a small indication of what the Doom Slayer was capable of. There was no telling what he was going to do to Hades once he reached him. The spectators weren't entirely sure what had gone down inside of the tomb but one thing was certain.

Hades had pissed him off!


	2. Regret

The Hell Walker stood before Hades. He hoisted the god up with his arm. He pulled his other arm back and prepared to strike. Suddenly a loud roar threw the crowd into a chaotic stampede. A massive monster stood before them a few paces away from the stairwell. It was mean looking, four eyes, huge jaw for crushing bones, horns atop its head and a massive cannon for a hand, _**A CYBERDEMON.**_ It had teleported in, no it had been sent in via teleporter, and the Slayer knew exactly who had sent it.

_**Brianna**_

A swarm of "demons" flooded out through a portal. There were cries of fear as the masses began to teleport and run from these "demons". They were an unholy union of flesh and metal. _"rocket creatures"_ and _"massive fat energy monsters"_ fired into the crowd and lesser beings were slain, unfortunately.

The Slayer released Hades who fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He turned his attention to these demons. He always had a sort of one track mind. Beings before him may be in fact devils or Arch-angels but they did not deserve to die by the hands of these parasites. He knew where they came from. Once again, he also knew who had sent them as well. She would get hers soon enough. The first thing he had to worry about were these monstrosities then he would take care of Hades and lastly he would find a way to get his revenge on the betrayers.

The Slayer stepped over Hades and pushed through the grim reapers that were blocking off Sirzechs and the Lady Leviathan. He paused between them and looked back and forth between the two slowly. Both of the Head devils tried to hold their cool but It didn't fool the Hell Walker. He can smell fear.

The Slayer raised his hands slightly and a beat-up double barrel shotgun formed from thin air. He discharged two shells from it and loaded in two fresh ones. He slammed the piece back together and lept into the air. The battle was on.

* * *

Issei and Vali went into their balance breaker states. Their armor forming around them as they began to fight the horde of demons.

"**So he just pulled that shotgun out of nowhere?"** Issei asked Vali as the two began to fight side by side. Vali ripped through two spikey creatures before replying.** "Yes and no... It's one of his many abilities..**.**" **Vali spoke as he fought against the hordes that were flooding through the portal. These creatures proved to be a tougher adversary than anyone would like to admit. They were treated as parasites originally but that was odd in itself. They were like that annoying fly in the room that you just swat and move on with your day, except this fly was afoot big and had a stinger. A small one, but a stinger nonetheless. Dealing with one of these is relatively easy. But dealing with hordes of them was proving to be difficult to all involved. Well except for a certain someone. **"He can manipulate weapons. It's one of his many gifts. He has his favorites but in theory can create and control whatever he sees fit to deal with a situation. There are stories of a sword he has that is said to have been given to him by GOD himself."**

"**Wow"** Issei spoke as the two would be enemies joined forces to fight this common evil.

A green blur was spotted amidst the chaos. It was fast and hard to spot. Vali was fast. Many of the other warriors here were 'fast', but the Hell Walker was terrifying. He moved with a purpose. Red mist following behind him like a shadow as he disposed of the horde. It's what he was 'built' to do. It was as if he had a knowledge on exactly how to take care of each demon type, and would just exploit their weakness. This was an interesting sight since the rest of the warriors that were fighting seemed to be having a bit of difficulty with them. The Slayer closed in on the Cyber Demon. Dodging fire as he leaped into the air once more. He socked the Demon square in the jaw and it stumbled back. At this moment most of the horde that was spilling through the portal behind the larger than life demon had been slain. The remaining warriors paused and watched in awe as the Slayer worked.

The Cyber demon stumbled back. The force of the blow nearly knocking the creature off of its feet. This was truly a sight to behold. The Slayer hit the ground and didn't miss a beat. His shotgun morphed into a bright yellow chainsaw. One fierce pull is all it took to get the chainsaw running. It roared to life as the Slayer leaped into the air a final time. He drove the blade into the demon's crotch and began cutting. He quickly lost moment from the initial jump but his hover boots and a small jetpack kicked in, propelling him upward as he sliced through the demon. The demon's innards began to fall out of its body as the warrior reached its head. The demon finally collapsed in on itself as the Slayers' feet hit the ground. The scream it had released while the Slayer cut was horrifying and haunting.

The HellWalker marched on the portal. Coated in blood. He popped his neck, his head moving from side to side as he glared at an imp that had just wandered through the portal. He raised a hand and pointed at a small group of demons that had followed the first one. The look of fear painted on their faces was forever trapped in the minds of onlookers. The parasites quickly turned heel and ran back through the portal like a dog with its tail between its legs. The Hell Walker then reached the portal and grabbed both the sides of it. He forced it shut with his hands and it was no more.

The warrior turned his attention back to the giant demon he had just slain.

"**Slayer!"**

Lord Michael had arrived finally just before the portal was closed. He, along with everyone else was shocked at what had been witnessed.

"**Look who decided to show up"** Sirzechs said with a laugh. **"I was looking for someone important, She's on her way... You'll thank me later" **Michael replied as the Slayer walked to them, once again walking with a purpose but not the intent to kill. Or at least that's what Michael hoped.

The Slayer stopped in front of Michael and glared at him. That's what it seemed like at least to everyone else. The visor was just amazing at conveying what emotions the Horseman was feeling.

The Hell Walker got in Michaels' face. He was taller than the angel and looked down on him. His eyes began to glow brighter from within the visor. Michael could sense what was about to come.

Irina sensed this too and was at Michaels side in an instant. She summoned one of her holy swords and stood, ready to strike in a moment's notice. The Slayer sized up the Angel, as if analyzing him.

"**Stand down my child"**

A booming feminine voice invaded everyone's ears. A bright blinding light flashed around the space that was being occupied and behind the Slayer now stood an angelic creature. A beautiful woman with golden blonde hair. The Ultimate Seraphim. Dina.

Everyone immediately bowed. (except Issei, but he quickly followed suit as Rias yanked him by the ear)

"**Why is everyone bowing?"** Issei whispered to Rias.

"**That is Dina. The Ultimate Seraphim. We bow as curtesy. After god passed away we found out that he passed a lot of his powers onto her. She had been with him since the beginning, She also if I remember correctly gave the horsemen their powers. Shes a very passive person though. Forgiving and cheerful. We all, demons, angels and fallen angels, bow in her presence as a sign of respect." **Rias said.

"**Then why isn't **_**HE**_** bowing?" **

This threw both Rias, Issei, and basically everyone else at the scene into confusion.

"**Why do you not bow?!" **Irina spoke out in rage.

"**Easy Irina. He believes he is on the same level as me... And to an extent he is correct."** Dina spoke out.

Irinas eyes went wide. The same level as the Ultimate Seraphim. She basically just confirmed that the Hell Walker was a God-tier being.

"**My son, A lot has happened since you were entombed. I am deeply sorry for what happened to you, but we are not at war anymore. I am no longer a general. I have retired in this time of peace. Lord Michael has surpassed me..."** Dina pointed at lord Michael and the Warrior turned his attention to him once again.

"**...General Azazel is now currently the head of the fallen angels as well..."**

The HellWalker then turned to face the Azazel. He tilted his head slightly and began to 'analyze' him as well.

**"...been a while."** Azazel said with a slight chuckle. The Slayer responded by pointing to his visor then back to the Fallen Angel. In a classic 'I'm watching you' motion.

"**These two are Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. Two of our Devil leaders..."**

Last but certainly not least. The Slayer turned to the two devils. He very briefly 'analyzed' them and then shook his head. Most were still in shock about what they had just seen. He was unreal. Once again, A god tier being?

"**There is more for you to catch up on but now is not the time. I know you too well. I can see in your heart that the god Hades has wronged you. You are going to hunt him, are you not?"**

The Slayer nodded slowly.

"**I figured as much..."** Dina paused for a moment. **"I think it will be a good idea to send the Red Dragon Emperor with you. They should help keep you in check. It will be a gesture of good faith between the three factions, they will assist you on your journey..."**

Issei's blood went cold. Being sent to help _him_?

"**We are not babysitters..."** a voice emitted from the armor. It was robotic and cold, not even remotely a trace of humanity in it.

"**I'm sorry but you don't have a say in this matter... Does anyone else have a problem with this?"** Dina said with a smile as she turned to face the Devil king. Her smile was not a true smile but more of an assertive "_I dare you to speak up_" facial expression. Truly terrifying. **"That's fine with us."** The Devil King said, clearly not up for a fight against her, he knew better.

The Slayers chest rose slowly and then dropped, as if sighing within his armor.

"**Lastly, Brianna and Basara..."** Dina raised a hand and placed it on the warriors visor. **"Are you alright? I can see in your eyes that they hurt you..."** They figured that she meant the color of his eyes. The weird flickering but truly they didn't know. Only Dina and the Slayer knew.

The HellWalker shook his head slowly.

"**There are some more details on them that I am sure the leaders will fill you in on later, but what do you intend to do with them?"** Dina asked.

"**...They will know regret..."**

The voice of the HellWalker, somewhat of a low growl. Terrifying. They never really expected him to speak. This however confirmed that he was not a killing machine and was actually human.

Dina smiled softly and placed both arms on his shoulders.

"_**Rip and tear, until it is done."**_

Words with such a deeper meaning than any of these beings could understand. With these words Dina left, there was another small flash of light and she was gone.

* * *

The HellWalker then walked over and stopped in front of Issei who was now out of his armor and standing next to Rias. He sized the boy up, he could tell he was a bit frightened. Everyone was on edge as they watched the Slayer. He grabbed ahold of Issei's arm and held it up. **"Nice to see you again too Slayer"** Ddraig spoke. The slayer shook his head slowly. The Marine then nodded and Issei could swear he heard a faint laugh from within the armor. The Green Warrior turned and took one last look at the crowd. As if accepting their help, he nodded and then opened a portal. The portal swirled different shades of green and black as the Slayer stood before it.

"**Don't get in our way"**

The robotic voice once again came from the armor. The Slayer stepped through the portal and the ORC began to follow them. Sirzechs stopped Rias just before she left and whispered into her ear **"Stay safe out there! We will be in touch and will monitor the situation from home." **these words weren't super comforting but the would have to do.

* * *

As the crew stepped down into the isle of the dead. The Slayer felt right at home. There were flaming bodies and piles of blood and guts. A very flesh like architecture. The groans and wails of the damned were ominous and ever-present. The Doom Guy wasted no time in moving. Already several paces in front of the ORC as they landed. The ORC, however, was having a difficult time adjusting to their new scenery. The shock of their surroundings was setting in.

"**Slayer wait!"** Rias called out.

The Slayer paused but continued looking forward. A shambling zombie noticed the Green Warrior and began hissing.

"**We just need a moment to adjust." **Rias called out. No doubt concerned for the safety of her servants. Quite a few of them weren't looking to good. Most looking at least a bit squeamish.

The Zombie began to stumble forward toward the Doom Slayer. Bits of rotting flesh and meat leaked off the Zombie as it moved closer to the Slayer. The Slayer remained motionless. Almost like a statue.

Asia and Gasper looked on the verge of Vomiting at their new surroundings. The ORC watched as the zombie closed in on the Slayer. What was he doing? Why didn't he move? The zombie lunged at the Horseman. It tried to sink its teeth into the Warriors arm but was left groaning and disappointed because its teeth weren't powerful enough to break his armor. It was quite a comedic sight. Well it would have been if the circumstances were different.

The Slayer moved swiftly. In one quick movement, he swiped the zombie up by his head. He turned and faced his 'comrades'. If you could even call them that. He walked a few paces back toward the devils as the clacks from the zombie attempting to bite him echoed above the drones of the damned. The ORC watched in horror as the Slayer crushed the creatures head in his hand. Blood and brain matter sprayed all over the slayer and the ground beneath him. The torso fell to the ground with a soft thud as the Slayer paused for a moment. He then moved forward toward the ORC, stepping on the zombie's chest cavity, which gave way and collapsed in on itself. The Slayer stopped in front of Rias Gremory.

The Slayer looked down at her. Rias crossed her arms and looked back up into his visor. She saw her reflection and the reflection of the others she was trying to protect. Past the reflection, she could see two faint red glowing orbs. They flickered grey a couple of times before returning to their original color. Even though Rias put on a good show, the Slayer knew better. He already smelt the fear deep within her. As the two were a deadlock they didn't notice a large amount of undead encircling them. Loud groans and moans began to fill the air. Rias broke her gaze with the Slayer finally and turned her attention to the hordes of undead that had appeared around them. They all got into battle stances as they prepared for the fight to come.


	3. More Human Than Human

AN: Preface before we go into this. because I feel like this needs to be explained. There is no way to DIRECTLY compare the demons from DOOM to the "devils" from DXD. just not possible. I can, however, estimate that they are pretty powerful(at least in the games). If we go into the lore of 2016 you find out that when the UAC found the praetor suit they couldn't damage it. Well if we play the game. you get ripped to shreds and the suit acts as tissue paper quite a bit. Now your next thought will be "oh thats just because being indestructible in a game is bad game design". Well let me refer you to the cinematic trailer of the game and even the cover art. the praetor suit has been damaged so you get my point. I'm assuming these demons are atleast a pretty decent threat to the DXD guys. Long story short. your guess is as good as mine about how these characters threat levels appear to the DXD crew. But I have proof that they are in fact a threat to the Slayer(who is a god tier being). But something to keep in mind is also that this Horseman is wearing the new suit from eternal (minus the launcher and dagger which can be summoned at will).

* * *

"**He has the shortest file of all of them... and I use the term 'file' very loosely. There is virtually no background on him, or his life before the war, or where he came from."** Lord Michael began.

"**We can trace back Pestilence, better known as Brianna, the fallen angel.**

**Destruction, known as Basara, a demon**

**Famine, known as Sorano, an angel.**

**And then there is him... Death... Human... no name and nothing else. We have no idea why he was chosen, or where he came from. "**

"**How do you think Odin is going to react when he finds out that the HellWalker killed Hades, and broke the balance of power? Do you think we should step in and stop it?" **Serafall asked.

Azazel let out a massive laugh. **"Yes we should definitely step in and stop it, but I don't think there is a person living anymore that can stop him. The last people who even got a leg up on him were the Four Great Satan's but as we all know; he found a way to bring them down. If I were to take a bet. My money would be on the HellWalker. Every time! Haha, Odin stands no chance!"**

Azazal had been drinking and may or may not have had one too many shots at the table.

"**So, Azazel, you seem to have some sort of background with the HellWalker?"** Sirzechs asked, the leaders had been in a deep meeting ever since the Slayer left with Issei. They needed to figure out what they were going to do with him, along with the other two dark Horsemen. There was also the Sorano issue, but she Disappeared around the same time that the Doom Marine had, just before the end of the great war. Nobody knows her whereabouts, but it is widely believed that she met the same fate as the Slayer and was imprisoned.

Azazel nodded. **"He helped me with a little something in the middle of the war. You remember that trip that Serafall and I took to Kyoto to meet with the Youkai leader? What was her name yusuka? Yowsa... Anyway, He rescued her at one point. He was really nice about it too. Come to think of it. He acted quite differently the first time I met him than he did the second... or even just now... I wonder what happened to him?"**

**"What are you talking about Azazel?"** Michael asked, figuring these were just rambling of a drunk fool.

**"The first time I talked with him, he spoke more, kind of had a personality about him... He even told me the funniest joke back then... Something must have happened to him... Maybe that's just not the same guy?"**

**"Maybe you are just misremembering things Azazel, anyway how are Rias and Issei holding up?"** Sirzechs asked. With this, the group watched in as the events began to unfold.

* * *

"**I can't do this!"** The scared voice of a certain Vampire boy rang out among the howls of the damned. The small group of zombies that had encircled our crew had been dispatched with haste. Everyone stood, covered in blood before turning to face the feeble boy.

He looked like hammered shit. He was coated in blood and his eyes were wide and dilated. He appeared to be staring off into space. Perhaps taking himself back to a happy place. This sure as hell wasn't it. He crouched and almost fell to the floor as Rias and Koneko rushed to inspect his mental state.

Another lone zombie stumbled forward and the Slayer claimed it as his. He raised his shotgun and fired. The creature exploded into a bloody mist. All that remained was a puddle of blood where it once stood.  
The bang from the shotgun blast was too much for Gasper. He flinched at the sound and buried his head into his knees as he curled up. Tears streamed down his face while he continued to repeat over and over **"I can't do this... It's too scary".**

Rias and Koneko hugged the small boy and tried to reassure him. **"I will send you to stay with Rossweisse alright Gasper. Don't worry about it. You have done good."** Gasper nodded slowly as Rias opened a portal. The pair of girls helped him step onto it. They waved him goodbye as he was teleported out.

Rias returned to the front of the group. She watched as the Slayer turned around and crossed his arms. He tapped his foot slowly as he stared at rias. He looked back and forth across the remaining members slowly.

"**My Servants safety and wellbeing is my number one priority."** Rias spoke. Pulling her leader voice out. **"We will help you, but they come first!"**

The Slayer nodded slowly and shrugged. He turned and motioned for them to follow. With this, the crew set out yet again.

* * *

Our crew traveled for a few hours. They followed behind the Slayer who appeared to know where he was headed. Every once in a while, they would have to kill a wandering zombie but nothing notable happened in this amount of time except for the fact that it felt like they were being watched. This feeling of being followed made everyone uneasy.

The Hell Walker raised his hand and stopped. Everyone stopped behind him. This was the first time they had stopped since the departure of Gasper. He scanned the scenery. It had in fact changed. They were amidst a forest. It was quite thick but they had arrived at a clearing. The sun shined into the center of the clearing from up above. In the center of the clearing stood a single creature. It was pink and covered in an armored shell. Its eyes glow a crimson red. Almost the same color as Rias's hair. It had massive yellow teeth jutting out from its jaw. And yellowish-brown claws and spikes on its hard shell.

_Pinky_

The Slayer continued to hold his hand up as he stepped slowly into the clearing. This was weird to him since they usually traveled in packs. As the Slayer inched forward the beast didn't notice him. It was fixated on something in the opposite tree line. The Slayers shotgun dissipated as he stood in the clearing. He was planning on taking the creature out with his hands. The Slayer froze for a moment and turned to his left. Then a pink blur rushed across the clearing and the Slayer was gone. There was a loud crash heard as something collided with a tree. The ORC gasped and sprang into action.

A large group of the creatures appeared from the edges of the tree line. A flurry of magic attacks met them as they charged. They figured that was the creatures' main way of attacking, so they had to dodge it. **"The creature charges to attack! Stay out of its way and don't let it get you!"** Xenovia called out. The dance of death was on once again. They also quickly figured out that the creatures weak spot was its rear and underbelly.

The Slayer had been crushed into a tree at the edge of the clearing. The pinky had then chomped down on his arm. The creatures massive jaw and sharp teeth slicing through the bare skin easily. Sparks and blood flew from the wound as the Hell Walker struggled to break free. He brought his fist down on the creature but it wasn't lethal enough. The pinky continued to rip and gnaw at the Slayers left arm, its jaw stuck halfway between the gauntlet and his elbow. With some quick thinking, the Warrior grabbed ahold of one of the creature's teeth and ripped it straight from its face. He then sliced the creatures throat and proceeded to jam it into the side of its skull. The creature cried out in pain and it took three distinct hits before it died.

The pinky collapsed but its jaw still held the Slayers arm hostage. He stuck his foot against the creatures' lifeless body and yanked. The jaw finally gave way and collapsed, releasing the Slayers arm. Our 'hero' stood up and surveyed the situation. He watched at the group of devils that had been sent with him actually took care of the situation quite well without his help. His arm leaked blood as he walked back toward the chaos. His hand twitched slightly as the glow from inside his helmet grew along with his rage. The creature had ripped to bone, bits of flesh and muscle falling from the wound.

Asia turned and gasped as she noticed the Slayers arm. She raised her hands and a green aura enveloped his wound. It healed rather quickly and the warrior flexed his arm and nodded. He wasn't really the kind of person to speak his thanks but he would remember this and thank her when the time was right.

The battle continued. Kiba and Xenovia had mastered sticking the creatures from the underbelly with their swords. Rias and Akeno laid down magic fire from above while Issei and Koneko protected Asia as she healed everyone in case they messed up.

A 'new' creature leaped into the battlefield from above. Its jetpack helped it land, burning low for a moment to assist in its landing. It landed next to Asia who turned and looked up at it slowly. The creature was just like the others, an unholy union of flesh and metal. A skeleton with rotting flesh and innards on it. It had a jetpack with rockets grafted onto its chest and back. She gazed up into the creature's cataract covered eyes. They were a milky green color. Blood dripped from its skull. The back of the skull was damaged and brain matter was exposed. It opened its mouth and roared right in Asia's face. Saliva and blood coated her face as she quaked in her shoes. She practically pissed her pants in fear.

_Revenant_

Everyone else finally turned and noticed the creature next to Asia but it was too late. There was a green blur and the creature was gone. What? It was there one moment then not the next. It took everyone a moment to understand what had happened. The Slayer had charged it, similar to the way the Pinky had charged him earlier. He crashed into a tree, with a loud crack. The Revenant growled in pain and the fight began.

Asia had clammed up. She was frozen in fear as the ORC finished off the last of the Pinkies and the Slayer dealt with the Revenant. The Slayer made rather quick work of the beast. They traded blows for a moment. Then the Slayer drove his fist into the creature's chest. The panel on the revenant's chest was destroyed. It floundered for a moment before going lifeless. The Slayer knew that particular creature couldn't survive without the contraption on its chest.

"**It's going to be alright Asia"** Xenovia spoke. Asia had broken down crying. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to her knees. Issei and Xenovia both were by her side to try and help her pull herself together.

The Hell Walker returned to the group. He slid through the crowd and arrived at the center where Asia was. He stared down at her while everyone else moved their eyes to him. Rias, sensing something was up, slid infront of Asia, holding her arms out to shield Asia from the Slayer. The Slayer sized Rias up for a moment before grabbing her by both arms and hoisting her into the air. He set her down to his left. Literally picking the girl up and moving her out of his way. The Slayer returned his gaze to Asia. She sobbed quietly for a moment. She then tilted her head up to look up at the Slayer. She stared into that blank visor. She saw her reflection. She looked pitiful, like a scared child. Asia wiped her nose slowly on her sleeve as she sniffled. She was trying to pull herself together. What did the Horseman want? Was he upset? He didn't seem to care when they sent Gasper off, so why would he care now?

The seconds ticked on for what felt like hours. The two just staring at each other. The Slayer appeared to be analyzing her. Perhaps he was thinking? Nobody really understood what went on in the Slayers head.

Finally, the Slayer crouched down and held a hand out to Asia.

"_**We won't let them hurt you" **_There was that robotic voice once again, raising the suspicion once again that he may not actually be human.

Maybe he was repaying her for healing him. Maybe he saw to the real her. She wasn't inherently evil, even if she was a devil. He did not prey on just demons like some savage demon hunter, He preyed on the wicked and currupt (which just usally happened to be devils).

Asia took his hand and put on her best smile. The Slayer helped her up but before the Slayer could react, she hugged him. The Slayer went stiff. He wasn't used to this kind of 'contact'. After a moment, the warrior pats her on the back and she released him. Asia wiped her eyes slowly. With this, the crew set out yet again.

* * *

"**Slayer we need to take a break"** Rias called out after a few more hours of walking. The Slayer stopped and turned to face his unlikely allies.

"**Yeah we've been walking for hours and I'm exhausted"** Irina called out. The Slayer just shook his head slowly. He was used to not stopping until his mission was finished. Irina and Xenovia looked at the Slayer, pleading with their eyes until he finally gave in. They set up a small camp in the middle of the forest clearing.

They teleported some food in and began to chat and talk cheerfully, almost as if they weren't on a life-threatening mission. They even offered the Slayer some food but he silently refused. After a bit of talk most of the females in the group took a liking to the Slayer. Trying to ask him questions and giving him almost all of the attention. Issei was just a tad bit jealous, to say the least, but Rias gave him some 'special' attention so he felt better.

"**What's it like inside the armor?"**

"**What do you look like"**

"**How do you just create weapons like that"**

"**You're not a robot are you?"**

Akeno, Xenovia, and Irina all pressed together, their boobs pressing into each other as they gathered around the Slayer (in DXD fashion). The Slayer didn't react to their questions however, He just pressed something on the back of his helmet and out popped a small chip. He laid it on the ground in front of him and a hologram appeared.

"**Hello! I am VEGA, an advanced AI that the Slayer uses within his suit. He uses me for many things. I help him make strategic choices and regulate the settings on his gear so all he has to worry about is fighting!"**

The girls oo'd and aa'd at the hologram man known as VEGA. the realization hitting that this was the voice that they had been hearing and it wasn't actually the voice of the Slayer.

The girls began to talk to VEGA instead of the warrior which is what the Horseman wanted all along. He preferred it that way.

"**Also, the Slayer would like to thank... I believe you her name is Asia..."** VEGA said after a short while. Asia squeaked at hearing her name called.

"**While the Slayer did not need the assistance, he is grateful for your help"** The Slayer moved over to Asia while VEGA spoke and patted her gently on the head. This was met with a giggle from the rest of the gang.

Did not need the assistance? What did VEGA mean?

...

The screen slowly pans out as our 'heroes' chat and laugh.

* * *

The next day the crew set out. It was not long before they arrived at the Gate to Hades throne room. They were almost there.

A loud Roar could be heard from behind the gate. A large creature was seen chasing after something. The creature was none other than Cerberus, Hades three-headed pet dog. It was chasing after a zombie, which it scooped up and ate with one of its heads. I supposed I would be pissed off too if all I had to eat was rotting zombie flesh.

"**What should we do?"**

The ORC tried to decide on a plan of attack but the Slayer was already taking matters into his own hands.

A large chain gun appeared in the warrior's hands. He slid a massive triple barrel attachment onto the front of it and brought his fist down on it so it would lock into place. The barrels spun up for a moment and the Slayer paused to look at his handy work. He then kicked the gate down and unleashed a flurry of bullets into the giant beast.

It took the ORC a moment to gather themselves. The Slayer was always taking the lead and just doing things on his own. As they walked through the gate, they noticed a large number of grim reapers flooding from inside the massive compound.

The ORC decided they would deal with the reapers while the Slayer fought Cerberus.

* * *

As the Giant beast fell, the Slayer heard a cry. It was the cry of worry and fear. Something he was quite accustomed to, but this came from Rias.

The Slayer arrived on scene to find that the Red Dragon Emperor writhing in pain on the ground. He was still in his armor but his squirming and moans gave him away. He was radiating some purple smoke, he must have been hit with a curse from one of the Reapers.

"**Can you save him? Asia tried to heal him but it didn't work!"** Rias asked as the Slayer stood over Issei. He didn't reply to her. He just stood and watched Issei continue to squirm in pain.

"**Slayer"** Ddraig spoke. **"I know you and I have a bad history, But I would like for you to save this one..."**

The voice of VEGA came from the Slayers armor

"**The Slayer wishes to know why. These gauntlet wielders are a dime a dozen"**

Rias and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. Issei was not just a dime a dozen. You did not just go to the store and pick up another Issei. He was irreplaceable to them.

"_**Are you even human?!"**_ Rias yelled. Tears streaming down her face.

The Slayer kept his focus on Issei. Ignoring Rias's comment.

"**I have grown quite fond of this one. He is special to me. I would appreciate it very much if you saved him"** Ddraig spoke again.

Seconds ticked on. Everyone was getting nervous, but the slayer finally shrugged as if agreeing to help.

The Hell Walker knelt down and analyzed Issei for a second.

Rias looked a bit relieved but this was short-lived as she watched the Slayer drive his fist straight into the Red Dragon Emperors chest. Blood and this purple goo began to shoot out from Issei's torso as the Slayer dug around inside of their friend.

Rias and Akeno freaked out. They believed he was killing him. They laid down very powerful magic blasts onto the back and top of the Slayer with the intent to kill.

"**Rias, Akeno! Relax!"** Ddraig called out to them as Irina and Xenovia pulled the other two girls back.

The Slayer finally grabbed ahold of what he was looking for as he placed his other hand on Issei's chest. He pointed at Asia, who skittered over and began healing Issei's wound. The Slayer ripped his hand from Issei's chest. A purple glob clenched in his fist. He squeezed his fist down on it and it filtered it way up into the back of the suit, as if saving it for later.

The Slayer stood up as Asia healed her friend. Issei recovered very quickly and was on his feet in less than a minute.

Rias and Akeno realized that they had overreacted and an apology was in order. They turned to the Hell Walker and tried to open their mouth to offer an apology. The Slayer was on them in an instant. He hoisted both girls up by the throat, lifting them off the ground as they struggled and kicked. The others attempted to stop him, fearing they were about to witness another grizzly murder. But there was some kind of forcefield that was blocking the others out. So, all they could do was watch in horror.

The Horseman looked back and forth between the two girls. They continued to struggle and gasp for air as they stared into his visor. There was no more flickering only a solid grey.

"**More Human Than Human"**


	4. God Vs God

God Vs God

* * *

I awoke, darkness surrounding me. My body ached and I had a migraine. I felt worse than you would after a bad night of drinking (or as some would call it, a good night). The metallic taste of blood stained my taste buds...

I took a deep breath.

"**VEGA, you there?"**

"**I am here, I am monitoring your vitals. Everything appears to be functioning fine though... You have been out for quite some time."**

I paused for a moment, trying to remember what had exactly happened. Just how 'long' had I been out? That girl, Brianna, betrayed me; they both did... They Led me here and locked me in a tomb... I had to get my sword back. That blade... It was irreplaceable. They couldn't use it anyway, so why had they taken it? My eyes stung and my head pounded, I slumped slightly against the sarcophagus that I am still trapped within. I am, however, finally awake.

"**Maybe it didn't work?"**

"**No no no give him a moment. He will awaken"**

I heard voices outside my tomb. Who was here? These voices did not sound like the two betrayers... I suppose I had left my audience waiting long enough.

My armor formed around me and I felt around on the walls. I drove my fist straight through these stone walls and light flooded through to my visor. It assaulted my senses and took me a moment to adjust to my new scenery.

Grim reapers surrounded me. Not the usual reception I was used to. This would be fine though. I reached down to my hand. The gauntlet was a bit loose, or maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was just a bit rusty.

I spotted a dead body at my feet. They had been slain, and not by me.

"**Ah, the Mighty Doom Slayer!"** The voice of Hades boomed as he entered at the end of the room.

The god of the dead is the one who freed me from my tomb? Something weird is going on. Well, I suppose it's not that bad. I do keep him busy with all the people I slaughter. Perhaps he was getting bored without me. I'm am a little upset that he killed this person without reason. What kind of chains was I bound with? What spell did those two cast on the sarcophagus?

I pointed at the body as Hades continued to speak.

"**I sacrificed him. To break you free. A blood sacrifice was the only way... I need you to do something for me. After all, it's the least you could do since I freed you."**

Ah, so it was one of those seals, and one of those agreements...

People just seem to think they can control me and that I do whatever I am told. That's not how this works at all. I shook my head and began counting my enemies. Running through various plans of attack in my mind.

"**We figured you might say that. Luckily I came prepared." **Hades said.

"**Came prepared?" **I laughed inside my helmet** "VEGA play some music"**

A foreign track began to play in my suit. Guitar, low and distorted. One, two, three single notes. This was followed by a transition into a rift and then heavy drums to accompany it... I always listened to music when I fought. It just calmed me. I think someone somewhere once said that even music can soothe the savage beast. They were right. This was however not the 'music' I was used to. My memory is a bit fuzzy in certain areas. Some memories lost to time, but I was certain I had not heard this before I was entombed. This was new to me. Must have been created after I was entombed. The timeframe between the Supernatural and the human world was a bit different. The times vary, with Earth time being slower than Supernatural time. ** "What is this?"**

"**While you were asleep, I tapped into this thing the Humans created called the internet, it holds all sorts of wonders, in a similar fashion to the supernatural web that my mainframe is built on. It seems they have finally caught up. This music is called METAL. The song you are currently listening to is called. Kickstart my Heart. It is performed by a band going by the name of Motley Crue."**

I released a laugh, followed by a huge smirk.

"**Turn it up"**

I marched on Hades. I only got to take a few steps before he shot a magic blast at me. The magic was dark black. The blackest I have ever seen. It flooded my senses and obscured my vision. It seeped into the suit and spread like a virus. I grasped at my visor as I took the scent in, it smelled putrid. My eyes began to water and burn.

"**Countermeasures being administered"** VEGA reported as the pain began to receed. I still felt like shit and my side began to hurt. This "blackness" must be reacting to the place where I was stabbed.

The Reapers charged me. They would only take one blow. They would cry in pain as I reeled back then unleashed the most powerful shots I could muster. As I cleared out the room Hades realized he needed more reinforcements. He raised his hands and a large group of reapers appeared between me and him. However, I was through playing games.

The BFG formed in my hand. It charged up in a few seconds and then I fired. The flash of GREEN.

**Fast-Forward**

These demons. Unholy union of flesh and metal. I know only one person who can control them. She must be scouting me. They will both get what they deserve soon. It's a shame it has to be this way... And where is that angel? She went missing before I did...

***FF***

The Little Vampire... needed to leave. I could see it. they were not prepared for war. The rest of them seemed like promising prospects but this little one was not ready yet. War is harsh. I wish Rias wouldn't baby her … him? I'm gonna go with IT. Don't baby the IT vampire. That will help nobody.

***FF***

I heard a cry as I finished Cerberus. I rushed to investigate. The gauntlet wielder had been hit by something. It didn't appear to be as bad as whatever Hades had hit me with earlier but It did look like it hurt.

These people, even the Dragon Ddraig asked me to save him. Why should I do that? He was an Idiot! I could tell that and I haven't even been with him for 24 hours. These people have some kind of attachment to him. It has to be something sexual. I can just sense that radiating off of them. I am still upset that this is what they decided to do with the two dragons after I destroyed them... but that battle is long over.

"**I have grown quite fond of this one... "** Ddraig spoke to me, invading my thoughts. He then continued to speak only to me.

"**This boy is special to me. He is special to all of us Slayer. He has accomplished so much and I have watched him grow. I have seen him change people's hearts. There will never be another one like him..."**

I could understand that. The idea of loss, not at all that foreign to me at the moment. So, I definitely understand. I am sure If I let this boy die there will be far more severe consequences.

"**...Who knows, maybe he will change you too?..."**

Ddraig spoke as I drove my fist into this boy to fish out the toxins. I was then assaulted from behind. Are they crazy? Do they not want me to save him?

"**Powerful blows... I activated the Shock system to lessen the effects"**

**"Thank you VEGA"** I said with a laugh. I ripped the toxins from the gauntlet wielders chest and crushed it in my hand, syphoning it up into my "inventory".

I stood up and the blond-haired girl immediately jumped in and began healing the Red Dragon Emperor.

The two girls who had attacked me from behind, turned to me, as if attempting to make amends...  
I was no longer in control of my body. A familiar voice that haunts me whispered sweetly into my ears.

"**Hello! Haha, don't tell me you forgot about me!"**

How could I forget about HIM. He is a problem. Atleast HE isn't powerful to manifest fully anymore.

"**That is where you are wrong. I AM controlling your body. I AM going to kill these two for hurting us. I won't let anyo-"**

"**Release them!" **  
Dina had teleported in. She was now wearing a battle uniform. Commander Dina had returned. It seems her sheer presence alone has scared HIM away... At least for now...

I released the two struggling females. They dropped to the ground but I did not release the shield that kept everyone at bay.

* * *

"**Take down the barrier HellWalker or face consequences!"**

Mexican stand off. Dina and the HellWalker stared at each other and didn't move. Rias and Akeno didn't dare to move at the warrior's feet, for fear of angering him further.

After what felt like an eternity. The Doom Marine reached up slowly to his helmet. The was a soft hissing sound as the Slayer turned his helmet to the side and lifted it from his face. The mask revealed the face of a young man, not much older than the ORC. This man had short dark hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes. He was breathtaking no doubt. Everyone could see that. Even with the few small scars on his face from previous encounters. Those didn't detract from his beauty however, if anything they enhanced it. It added more character to him as a person.

The Slayer smiled, and his helmet vanished from his hands. The HellWalker then looked down at the two girls. He reached a hand out to both of them and helped them to their feet.

Okay? What was going on, immediately everyone knew something was up.

The visible shield surrounding those three immediately dissipated. Akeno and Rias wasted no time in distancing themselves from the Slayer.

The HellWalker walked up to Dina, who stood her ground. He looked down on her. The two stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly the Warriors eyes burned a Fiery grey. Pure Energy radiated off of his body.

"**You have no power here! I know your power drains as you leave Heaven. That is the only place you MIGHT stand a chance against me!"**

Dina simply ignored his outburst and pressed a single glowing finger to the Slayers forehead. **"The damage they did to you was far worse than I thought. I am sorry for not fixing the problem sooner."**

The instant that Dina's finger touched the Slayers forehead, his eyes reverted to a solid Red glow. His energy relaxed and he appeared far less intense than before.

"**Sorry..."** A single word from the Slayer before his helmet reformed on his head. He looked around slowly and then his gaze rested upon Rias Gremory.

He shook his head slowly...

With this the warrior turned and left. He was headed to finish what he started and the finish line was in sight. The Green Demon was marching on Hades home, without looking back.

"**My children I am sorry..."** Dina started as she turned to Rias. The angel frowned slightly **"The HellWalker has a slight problem... It's very complicated but if he takes damage to the brain, he goes on only instinct and is not himself. You can tell by the color of his eyes. The Grey color is very bad. Red is the normal color. I have seen other colors before but I am not familiar with how they affect him. Keep that in mind! I know you may never be able to forgive him but he means well. I would appreciate it if you assisted him in finishing this battle of his. Do not get hurt though! He should have no problems taking down Hades. I will be watching from afar. If an issue rises again, I will be here to set things straight."**

Rias knew what she had done. She was upset with herself for being so naive. The Slayer had saved the love of her life and she just tried to repay him by attacking him.

"**We will finish this mission"** Rias answered Dina. The higher being smiled and then teleported out.

The ORC then turned and entered into the courtyard of Hades home. There was no more activity. Only the bodies of the Slain. They quickly noticed however that the massive front door had in fact been kicked in. They made it about halfway up the steps before stopping due to a massive cracking sound.

The ORC stopped in fright on the pathway outside of Hades house as they witnessed a green blur come crashing through the wall. It took a moment before they realised that it was the Slayer. They gasped as they watched him rise slowly. His arm had been ripped completely off his body.

"**Oh my god!"** Asia whispered as they continued to watch him.

As the Slayer rose, he looked down. As if just now realizing his arm was missing? Did he just not feel the pain? He walked over to his arm which had landed a few paces away. As he reached down and swiped it up from the ground, he turned and faced the ORC. They all rushed to him. He stood there. Silent as his arm spurted blood.

Asia raised her arm, a green aura coming from her hand as she attempted to heal the Slayer, but it was in vain. The Slayer turned and jammed his arm back into the place it would go. As he held it there the tendons emitted their own green aura and reattached themselves. He then flexed his arm as if nothing had happened. This must have been what he meant when he said he did not need their assistance. It suddenly dawned on the ORC that this was the reason he was so hard to kill. He would literally just put himself back together and continue to fight. The Slayer clenched his fists and a familiar-looking double barrel shotgun appeared in his hands. Grim Reapers began to flood out of the hole in the wall.

BANG

The Slayer fired his weapon and marched back into the building. He quickly eliminated anything that even remotely resembled a threat. The ORC watched as the fight began. Hades was wearing some sort of battle armor, as compared to his usual robes. It seems he had prepared for this fight. The two godlike beings danced the dance of death. Hades was fast. He relied on magic and his god tier strength. But the Slayer was faster and relied on pure rage and his own god tier strength. That's just how the fight would play out. Hades would hit the Slayer but the Slayer would retaliate harder. The Doom Slayer could take whatever Hades could dish out and then return the blow tenfold.

The two beings locked up. Both showcasing their strength. They muscled for rank as they glared at each other. Both beings determined to be stronger. As the two continued to be held in the lock up for a moment longer. Hades took the lead. He headbutted the Slayer.

The Warrior released Hades and stumbled back. A slight crack could be seen on his visor as he shook his head slowly.

Hades raised his hands quickly and a large mass of zombies and reapers appeared around the Slayer. Our 'hero' paused and looked around at the masses around him. Without much more than a moments worth of hesitation. The masses jumped the Slayer, turning into a giant pile of bodies.

The Occult Research Club gasped as the Slayer was engulfed in the bodies. Surely this was the end.

* * *

I didn't want to have to do this. Hades doesn't deserve to witness this but he keeps playing games with me. Blood seeped down my face. The warm sensation waking me up. Like a beast being uncaged. The warm and metallic taste invading my taste buds once again just made me feel alive. My vision had turned red. I would pull out all the stops. He would pay! They all would!

"**You may exert too much energy... You still aren't at 100%"** VEGA spoke.

**"I've got this under control"** I spit blood over my visor as I spoke. I was used to this though. It was nothing new. Blood. All the blood. I could feel the sudden surge of energy as my armor began to change and morph. Two new pieces of equipment had been added to my suit. A blade on my left arm, which was built for ripping and tearing, and a cannon on my shoulder. I saved these weapons for emergencies usually but Hades had just plain pissed me off.

* * *

The ORC gasped as the masses began to scream. Something was moving within the pile of bodies. A blade and a hand appeared at the top of the pile. The Slayer arrived at the top. Literally clawing his way through bodies. Ripping and Tearing straight through flesh and bone to escape the horde. A small cannon on his shoulder was shooting flames out. The masses were cooking from deep within. The large horde slain in mere seconds.

The Slayer stepped down the pile slowly. As he reached the base of the flesh-pile he stopped and looked at Hades. The Slayer flexed popped his neck on each side. The HellWalker was done playing games.

The Doom Guy marched on Hades, but two Reapers pushed forward for their chance to take out the Slayer. The first one was cut down by the blade on his arm which extended and then retracted when it was finished slicing. The second Reaper took a devastating blow from the Slayers right arm. It had enough force to cause the Reaper to explode into blood and bones.

Hades, realizing he had fucked up, began to back up slowly as the Doom Marine closed in on him. He grabbed ahold of the God of the Dead and lifted him up. Hades tried to struggle but realized it was no use. He was emitting magic from his hands but the Slayers suit was just syphoning it out. The cannon on the Slayers shoulder moved slowly as Hades was held a foot off the ground. It was aiming directly at Hades face. There was a small beep and then the cannon fired. Mysterious black goo smashed into the god's face. As Hades absorbed the magic blast his eyes slowly faded to a dull grey as opposed to the bright blue they once were.

The ORC was shocked. The Slayer released Hades who stood there rather robotically. The HellWalker then drove his fist directly into the god's chest. His fist smashing through the armor like tissue paper, and then his arm shook slightly and loud static electricity could be heard. Slowly the light from Hades eyes began to fade. At last the slayer yanked his hand from the god's chest and in his grasp was a small blue orb. His fist clenched down on it and it was absorbed into his corpse before him then collapsed on the ground. The God of the Realm of the dead... Hades... Had been slain.

The Slayer picked up the scepter of the God of Skeletons. He pointed at a nearby Reaper and then pointed to a spot in front of him. The reaper understood and made his way before the Green Warrior. He was greeted with the scepter and three simple words.

"**Wait for Odin"**

The Slayer turned and looked on the ORC. With his mission finally finished, he exited the room and walked outside. He took a seat down on steps outside. While he sat there as his armor transformed back to normal and he looked over his handiwork. The blood and bodies in the courtyard outside.

Rias immediately called her brother and they had a small conversation, while the other members of the ORC talked amongst themselves. Shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"**It's finished... Yes... I understand... Alright"**

Rias made her way outside and found the rest of her club members gathered around the Slayer. They asked the Slayer even more questions than they had the night before. They were intrigued by the sheer force of him. Akeno and Xenovia both making lewd comments every once in a while.

"**Slayer... The Devil King wishes to speak with you..." **Rias spoke. As she did everyone quieted down. The Slayer stood up slowly. Rias wasn't sure why she expected the Slayer to speak. She shook her head slowly. She should have known better, she thought to herself as she prepared the transportation portal. He had just killed Hades. A GOD... it was truelly a fight to behold. The expert way the two had honed their craft. Their ability to fight. This man. The one who was a terror to all corruption... He was frightening.

* * *

The group arrived in a giant meeting room. All the important politcal figures were there. Michael, Azazel, Leviathan and a few others.

"**Welcome!"** Sirzechs spoke as the crew landed in the room. A few hi's were said as the ORC took the back seat and slide to the side of the room to allow the "big boys" to talk.

"**I heard the mission was successful. I am sure Odin will be upset from the balance of power issue, but he will just have to get over it. Come, have a seat Slayer. Relax!"** Sirzechs spoke as he gestured to a spot across from the others at this oddly shaped table. The Slayer walked forward.

"**Can we get you anything to drink?"** The devil king asked as the Slayer arrived at the spot Sirzechs had pointed at. The Doom Slayer stood there for a moment. He looked across the faces at the table. Devils, Angels, Arch-Angels. What a bunch they had gathered around this table.

"**Where is Sorano?"** Simple question, directed at Lord Michael.

The Slayer crossed his arms. Everyone in the room relaxed slightly as the tension of his arrival began to subside. The Slayers posture had changed from killing intent to a more relaxed state.

"**We are not sure. She disappeared shortly before you did during the war. Dina was never able to locate her."**

The Slayer shook his head then looked down at the chair that Sirzechs had offered him and cautiously took a seat. As he sat, he gripped the side of the chair firmly. As if still uncertain about the whole situation.

"**Please relax Slayer... We wish you no harm. We just seek to keep the peace."** head angel Michael spoke. Trying to calm the Slayer.

Sirzechs chimmed back in. **"Please remove your helmet. We would like to see who we are talking to. It would help promote an atmosphere of peace amongst all of us..."**

There was a pause as the Doom Slayer tilted his head and looked directly at Sirzechs.

"_**They may know you by your looks. But they know me by what I do."**_

Sirzechs laughed and smiled. **"Fair enough Slayer. Let's get started, shall we?"**

The meeting began. They explained how the great war he had faught in had come to a close and a peace was established. They also told the Slayer of a 'resistance' force being spearheaded by Brianna and Basara. Hades was just the tip of the iceberg. There were far more beings trading sides that hoped to start another great war. The Slayer pieced together that they were terrorists. The Doom Slayer was disgusted at the thought of what that meant for Brianna and Basara They were better than that. He was even more disgusted at the fact that they wanted to just start a war, by killing the Innocent. While the Slayer relished the idea of endless killing. He wanted to kill those who deserved it. Not just innocent bystanders. The Slayer shook his head slowly as he was reminded that the ones spearheading this whole thing were in fact his former "friends"... His fellow Horsemen. Taking care of them was already on his agenda but raising an army to fall with them was just too far. Would he be up to the task? but more importantly was it even possible to kill the unkillable?

As the meeting came to a close the Slayer stood up and spoke. **"Before we get started. I must find my blade"**

Lady leviathan, Lord Michael and Sirzechs seemed to not understand what he meant.

"**Interesting. I may be able to help you."** Azazel spoke, clearly knowing what the Slayer was talking about. As Azazel spoke The Devil King finally received a call from the Lord Odin.

"**It will take some time. But I seem to remember reading somewhere that it was being held in a monument. I will see if I can find out where it was hidden and get back with you."**

"**Slayer. Lord Odin requests your presence."** The Devil King said, immediately following up Azazel.

The Green Warrior turned to face Sirzechs. He appeared to ponder what the Devil King had just said.

"**I will visit him... On one condition..."**

After a few short seconds, he raised his hand and pointed directly at Issei the Sekiryuutei.

"**The Dragon comes with me."**


	5. Knee Deep in the Dead

**Knee Deep in the Dead**

* * *

**warning this is a long one**

* * *

"**No!"** Rias spoke out. Visibly distressed at the thought of sending her beloved with this murderer. What could he possibly want with Issei?

"**Please. Don't send Issei with him"** She said, pleading with the Devil King. Just like everyone else, Sirzechs was puzzled by this. What could be on the HellWalker's mind?

"**That is a peculiar request. May I ask why?"** Sirzechs questioned.

"**Ddraig spoke with the Slayer earlier. He just wants to see if what the dragon said is true..."** The robotic voice of VEGA answered.

Sirzechs furrowed his brow, visibly pondering the request as his sister pleaded with her eyes. He shook his head slowly.

Issei stepped forward and interrupted them. **"I'll go with him!"** He said.

"**No Issei!"** Rias said.

Sirzechs snapped his fingers as if remembering something vital. **"Yes, he can go with you Slayer! You will meet up with Rossweisse and Gasper there too! If I remember correctly, they are up there training!"** Well at the time Rossweisse had been training and Gasper was sent there after his break down with the Slayer. Rias looked a bit relieved but was still clearly unsure about the situation. The Slayer had in fact not even seemed to care about the well-being of the vampire boy. She crossed her arms, admitting defeat.

"**That settles it then! I will try to find your blade while you visit Odin! I will contact you once I find something."** Azazel said. This marked the end of the meeting. The Doom Slayer created a portal and stepped through. Issei followed shortly after, but not before receiving a very emotional kiss from Rias.

* * *

As the Duo arrived at Gladsheim. Issei gasped. The site was beautiful. Stone building and a bustling town. Not to mention the beautiful women. There were Valkryie's and warriors everywhere. As the two stepped out from the portal, groups of people stopped to see who had dared to arrive 'uninvited'.

"**It's true... He's returned!"** Whispers and murmurs were heard from the crowd as they gathered around Issei and 'our hero'. These people struggled, trying to get a better look at the Doom Slayer.

"**This way Issei"** VEGA spoke. The Slayer pointed and a path was immediately cleared so they could pass. These warriors moved out of respect for the Slayer. The pair made their way through the crowd. Gasps quickly turned to cheers and whistles as they pushed on. This was an interesting development. The Oppai dragon was used to a warm welcome, but usually, it was for him, it was nice to not be the center of attention for a change. The Slayer clearly had an idea of where he was going. Or maybe he didn't but that had never stopped him before.

"**Issei! Slayer! Hey, wait up!"** Someone called out from the crowd.

"**Huh?"** Issei paused and turned around to find Rossweisse and Gasper sliding through the crowd.

"**We've been expecting you! HEY! Slayer wait up!"** She said, but the Slayer ignored her. Maybe he just didn't hear her due to the cheering and whistling. The Green Warrior continued to move through the crowd while Issei, Gasper and Rossweisse tried to catch up. The Slayer arrived at a large set of stairs. A giant blocked his path. He was clad in iron armor and had his arms crossed.

"**Halt!"** The Giant spoke. The Slayer looked up at him. He waited just long enough for the other three to just about catch up.

"**Aaron let him through!"** Rossweisse called out **"He has business with Odin!"** Aaron the Giant looked down at the Slayer as he spotted the mark burned on the helmet. The Slayer was cracking his knuckles. Visibly not in the mood for any more nonsense. Aaron quickly stepped aside and let the Slayer pass.

The Slayer marched up the stairs. The staircase was quite long and led to a massive building, undoubtedly the meeting room. The Slayer arrived first. He was blocked by a large door with a seal to the left. It appeared to be some sort of magical seal.

"**Hold on, let me open that for you!"** Rossweisse called out to him. They were still a few stair steps away. Before the Three could react, the Slayer moved to the left of the door where the seal was located. He drove his fist into the door. His fist sank deep into the stone. The Slayer used his other hand to grab ahold of the arm within the stone. There were sparks and a minor whirring sound as the Slayer transferred power into his arm. He then flung the door open to his right. It slid just like a sliding door and crashed into the wall with a loud Bang.

"**Oh no..."** Rossweisse whispered.

"**He's here!"** one of the Gods called out. Within the room was another massive table. Gods and goddesses sat around and looked at the Slayer as he entered. He arrived at the Table.

"**Where is Rossweisse. She must be slacking off again. She let the Slayer just destroy my door!"** Odin said. The Valkyrie stepped out from behind the Doom Slayer. She was clearly flustered. She pressed the tips of her index fingers together as she tried to apologize to Odin.

Odin opened his mouth to reprimand her. Standing and moving closer to the guests. He only said a few words before the Slayer raised a hand and silenced him. **"Quit stalling Odin. We aren't here to discuss your door"** The voice of the Slayer. A shock to everyone. Even though Issei had heard it before it was still nerve-racking. One of the Gods stood up and slammed his fist down on the table.

"**How dare you speak to him like that! Who do you think you are?!"** The god yelled in rage. Gasper and Rossweisse slid behind the Slayer. Both visibly scared at the situation. They couldn't tell who was worse. The god who had yelled or the Slayer himself.

"**Take it easy Thor. It's alright."** Odin said. The hot-tempered god was in fact Thor himself. **"But father..."** Thor was visibly upset. No doubt from the disrespect that the Slayer had shown toward his elder. This seemed to be a recurring theme. Thor crossed his arms and sat back down. **"He's lucky he is on the other side of the table or I would teach him some manners"**

The Slayer heard this. He was not amused. He moved past Odin and walked around the other side of the table. He stood at the head of the table and stared at Thor. Thor raised an eyebrow and watched as the Doom Slayer tugged at the gauntlets around his fists. Thor stood up. His hammer was summoned in his hand in an instant.

"**Sit down Thor! We are not here to fight him."** Odin commanded, appearing between the two.** "We are here to discuss Hades."** Thor begrudgingly took his seat back at the table.

**"Slayer. You cannot just go around killing whomever you please."** Odin began** "Killing Hades has tilted the balance of power. We don't expect you to understand something as complex as this."**

The Slayer tilted his head slightly.

"**We know that he wronged you... We knew it was coming and thought it best to not intervene. We will move forward and show a blind eye to that little incident. The balance of power will be restored shortly..."** Odin began. **"It seems he was in contact with the other two remaining Horsemen, but was fed up with them. He gained the knowledge of your whereabouts and wanted to free you in hopes that you would dispose of them. Or at least be a nuisance to them... Now that brings me to the reason that I called you here..."**

Odin returned to his seat at the table. He placed a hand on it and looked at the warrior.

"**These other two Horsemen. They must be dealt with. They have not been terrorizing just the underworld. They have been attacking Asgard as well. They have been gaining followers... amassing an army... We know they are planning a massive attack but they have evaded capture and gaining intel is near impossible. Also, as you know they are impossible to kill. Curse that God of your's. He shouldn't have given you four this much power."**

Odin took a seat in his chair and then a big drink from the glass in front of him on the table. After setting it back down he spoke again.

"**They are your kind Slayer I expect you to take care of them. We will not stand for..."**

The Slayer turned around and headed for the door. He took a few steps before a loud crash was heard from the middle of the room. Thor had summoned his hammer and brought it down on the massive table, destroying it.

"**This disrespectful prick! please let me teach him some manners Father!"** Thor spoke. A few of the other gods chimed in but the Slayer stood still, dead in his tracks. **"Settle down!"** Odin commanded, trying to regain control of the situation at hand. This would surely be catastrophic if a fight broke out. The room quieted down after a moment and then the voice of the HellWalker invaded everyones ears.

"**You do not control me Odin... I will take care of them... But not because you told me to..." **He then turned and looked over his shoulder. His red eyes glowing brightly inside his visor.** "They wronged me and they will pay... you just coincidentally want the same thing I do" **

This time the Slayer left, walking past the three ORC members who had "accompanied" him inside. All of whom were quaking in their boots out of fear. They very hastily followed him outside, wanting to distance themselves from the other gods and goddesses

* * *

The HellWalker regrouped with Rossweisse, Gasper, and Issei at the base of the giant staircase.

"**We've finished our training Issei. Let us gather our things and we can return with you guys!" **Rossweisse told the other two. Issei noticed a little bit of a difference in Gasper as well. He wasn't quite as timid as before. He was still kind of scared, but it wasn't as bad as when they first encountered the HellWalker. They waved their goodbyes to Aaron the gatekeeper and moved back into the hustle and bustle of the 'town'. Rossweisse led the crew to their staying quarters and they began to collect their things while Issei and The Slayer waited outside.

The Green Demon took a seat on the ground, He crossed his arms and was deep in thought. Contemplating how he was going to accomplish his mission.

A massive gentleman approached Issei and the Doom Guy.

"**HellWalker!"** He said. The Slayer, having been pulled from his own thoughts, turned his attention toward the massive warrior but never said a word.

"**It's an honor to finally get to meet you. My name is Kadir. I would love for the chance to meet you on the battlefield."** This Ironclad warrior raised his fist to the Slayer, Expecting a fist bump. The Doom Guy tilted his head slightly and stood up. He stared at his hand, then raised his own fist and pressed it against Kadir's. Kadir smiled and laughed. **"Thanks for your time!"** He said as he waved goodbye.

Rossweisse and Gasper finally returned as the other warrior left. She was wearing something a bit more casual than her Valkyrie gear while Gasper was still wearing his uh her? Usual attire.

"**Slayer...?" **the Valkyrie began. **"Are you ready to go?"**

* * *

"**Slayer!"** Azazel said as he appeared on my visor at the top corner of my view. **"I found your sword. Well not exactly. I know where it is being held for the most part. It's in Kyoto. I believe it's being held in one of the temples there. Take those three with you! Issei will be pleased to get to see the Youkai again. They should be able to help you find it. Also... I would advise against letting Rossweisse drink down there!"**

I had VEGA thank him for his information and then clicked him off of my screen.

"**We have one more task. We will be heading to Kyoto"** VEGA spoke. Issei was immediately giddy at the thought of getting to see that smoking hot fox milf again so he was in. Since Issei was in, the other two had no choice but to tag along.

We set up a portal and teleported to the outskirts of Kyoto. This was done to not just appear in the middle of the city, Since that may cause more problems than its worth.

"**Hey Slayer I was gonna ask. Why did you bring me along anyway?"** The words of Issei were no surprise to me. Honestly, I was surprised he took so long to ask.

"**Yes, Slayer. Why did you bring us along?"** The voice of Ddraig invading my ears. It seems the actual dragon was curious as well.

The Valkryie and Vampire boy were also curious as to my reasoning. I could see it in their face as the three of these beings gathered around me. Issei looked up into my visor as he continued to speak.

"**Also. Why did you save my life? Not that I am not grateful. I am just curious as to why someone like you would take the time to do that."**

Someone like me? If words could cut. Haha. I suppose he thinks I am just some mindless killer as well. I paused for a moment. Picking my words carefully.

"** Despite that incident earlier, I do deeply care for my comrades. I just have so few of them at this moment in time. Ddraig also spoke very highly of you... He told me that you have the power to change people. I wanted to see if what he said was true. That is why I brought you along here today. I also, kept you alive earlier because well... He along with your other comrades asked me to." **With that, I receded back into my armor. The safest place for me. I could hide my feelings within these armored walls. I smiled softly as I saw the young boy beaming with happiness from what I had said.

"**What **_**ELSE **_**did you tell him Ddraig!"** Issei said with a smile. The whole group shared a laugh.

VEGA carried on my conversation with Issei. While I spoke with Ddraig directly. We all began to walk toward the city.

"**So... Oppai Dragon is it?"** I said to Ddraig with a minor laugh. Ddraig replied with a sigh. **"Yeah. This one seems to power up from breasts. Lust is a powerful thing you know!"**

_**I knew this all too well.**_

I began to listen in on VEGA's conversation with Issei. He told us of his plan of becoming harem king and a few stories about school.

"**Have you ever been in love?"** I fidgeted. Losing my pace. Everyone saw it, but didn't say anything. They probably wrote it off as just a trick of the eyes.

"**I have to stay alive and protect the woman I love, not to mention my friends! It's one of the things that keeps me going"**

This boy truly was an idiot. He was just some generic hero from a love story. I almost busted out laughing but his words still haunted me, sinking deeper and doing more damage than any weapon could.

We arrived at a hill and looked down into the city. This one was even busier than Gladsheim had been.

"**Um... Slayer are you going to..."** Issei said as I continued to step down the hill and onto the sidewalk. I received stares from people walking down the street as that seemingly answered Issei's question.

The other three followed me out onto the street. They were uneasy at the stares that they received from the regular city folk.

"**Great Cosplay! You look just like the Master Chief!"** some of the passers-by stopped to talk and take photos of me.

"**Going to that gaming Convention? Can't wait to see you there!"** They would all say. Most of these people who stopped and took photos were in cosplay as well. They wrote me off as some cosplaying gaming nerd. I guess that would be acceptable. Oh no here comes the horsemen of the apocalypse haha.

We continued to move through the crowd and Issei finally caught up to me. He stayed in stride with me as we slipped through the masses.

"**Why do you always wear that suit? Like I can understand it is powerful but why wear it 'all' the time? I summon my balance breaker when I need it. Why don't you do the same? Do you have something to hide deep in that sui... titties!"**

I looked at the Red Dragon Emperor. He was a peculiar 'gauntlet-wielder' indeed. He stopped mid-sentence to look at a chick with huge knockers. She was dressed as a youkai. presumably cosplay. The woman was wearing a kimono but the top was around her shoulders. This allowed for the top of her boobs to be exposed. Issei wasn't the only one who had been gawking at her either. Plenty of people walking by had double takes at the sheer size of her bosom. She stopped in front of us and smiled directly at me.

"**My name is Rena. We sensed your presence and I was sent to escort you."**

Turns out this was not cosplay, well portions of it were real. She had long dark hair and dark fox ears on top. She was wearing simplistic cat facepaint. Whiskers and a black nose. Bright pink lips. I don't blame her. I usually was a bad omen. Death followed me like the Plague. Well. I am death haha.

"**We come in peace Rena. We are looking for something."** VEGA spoke to the lovely Fox Youkai. Rossweisse grabbed ahold of Issei's ear. He apparently couldn't help himself but gawk at her large rack. He gave his apologies as he struggled against the Valkyrie.

"**Sirzechs gave us a call earlier. Follow me and I will take you to Yasaka. We are happy to assist you in any way we can."** Rena said with another smile.

* * *

The crew arrived at a large temple. Once inside they met around a large table. Hearing that the Red Dragon Emperor would be joining them as well as the Doom Slayer they had prepared a feast. Issei's eyes bulged at the amount of food. He couldn't help but stuff his face. He, just like Gasper and Rossweisse, were all starving.

The Slayer stood behind them as they ate. Come to think of it. Nobody had ever seen him eat. Yasaka and Kunou joined the group shortly after the other three began eating. This normally would have been rude but they had been instructed that it would be alright to eat and the Youkai would join them shortly.

"**Greetings Slayer and Red Dragon Emperor."** Yasaka said as she entered the room. Kunou hastily slid past her mother and ran over to hug Issei excitedly. Issei hugged her back and Yasaka smiled.

"**Please, relax. Have something to eat Slayer"** The Youkai mother said as she took a seat at the head of the table. Kunou took a seat next to Issei. The HellWalker raised a hand in reply. Silently declining the food as everyone else began to eat.

"**Always business with you Slayer. It's good to see you again by the way"** Yasaka said with a smile. **"I have arranged for you to stay with us for the night. We will be able to get your blade tomorrow"**

The Doom Slayer had to remember that not everyone was as used to moving nonstop like he was. Kunou stood up from her seat. She had been eyeing the Horseman nervously. She had seen Issei's scale mail armor before but that was one thing. The HellWalkers armor was a completely different beast. The Youkai could sense the power just radiating from his suit. She looked up at the Slayer and inspected the suit. The room grew quiet as they watched the small and curious Youkai. The Doom Slayer crouched down and gazed silently upon her. The two stared at one another for a moment before Kunou raised her hand and pointed to his helmet.

"**What is that red mark?"** She asked.

The Slayer reached out and slowly pet the girl. There was a small giggle from the dining table as he stroked the top of her head. Kunou accepted the pets and blushed softly.

"_**It's a warning"**_

The voice of the Slayer. Always shocking. There was an uneasy look from the table. As cute as the moment had been the Slayer destroyed it in an instant. The small Youkai didn't quite understand what he had meant and tilted her head. That was the only explanation the Slayer gave however. With that, he stood up and looked at Yasaka. There was still a bit of uneasiness at the table but it subsided quickly. Yasaka nodded and motioned toward Rena.

"**Rena will escort you to your room Slayer. We will see you tomorrow. Have a good night."**

* * *

I arrived at the room. Rena had led me here. Before leaving she winked at me. This could have been my imagination but I'm positive of what I saw. As I closed the door behind myself, I made my way to the window. The room was barren except for; a bed in the center,a small night stand, and a small closet. The words Issei had spoken earlier echoing in my head.

"**Why are you always in that suit?"**

"**Do you have something to hide"**

**"have you ever been in love?"**

I don't have anything to hide. I... I feel safe in this suit. And love? Well that's complicated. I gazed out the window into the nighttime sky. It was a full moon. I reached up to my helmet. Twisting it slowly and pulling it off my head. I placed it on the nightstand. I stared at it for a moment before sitting down on the floor, back against the bed.

"**Is everything alright?" **The voice of VEGA breaking into my thoughts. My brain was going a million miles an hour. **"Your vitals are behaving weird"**

I stared down at my hands. I clench and unclenched them slowly. A hallucination of blood and guts appearing on the gauntlets. My vision was going blurry. This didn't make sense. None of it.

"**What am I going to do?" **I spoke, audibly to VEGA. I didn't have to, but I did anyway. It felt better to break the silence.

"**I'm not sure what you mean"** VEGA replied to me.

**"The war has finished. After I kill them. The other two horsemen must be slain. After that. What am I to do? There will be nobody else to fight in this time of peace. Maybe not immediately. Small threats will pop up, sure, but eventually I will run out of things to kill. "**

"**I don't understand..."** VEGA spoke once again.

I laughed. It was the laugh of someone losing their mind. Their sanity slipping away. I stared down at my feet. I couldn't remember the last time I slept. Every time we have stopped previously, I never slept. Not even a wink. Not since I was awakened...

"_**Am I human?"**_

There was a pause. That was a difficult question. Rip and Tear... Until it is done... Is it done? What will I do with myself once it is done? Theres still the problem of how... and lastly If I am able to. They were my friends. And one was the love of my life. My horrendous life full of blood and murder, she was the brightest part of it. My eyelids felt heavy. I was beginning to slip. My mind wandered to Issei. The Dragon... He was innocent enough. He didn't have evil intentions. I could see it in him. He was not inherently evil, he was purehearted. None of that group was "evil". They all meant well. They all cared for Issei as well. Times have in fact changed. Devil's aren't as 'evil' as they used to be. They even work with angels in some instances.

"**I don't have an answer for that"** VEGA said. This was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep. Slumped against the bed with my helmet off.

* * *

"**Wake up!" **

I jerked awake. I had been lying on a cold stone floor. I took in my surroundings. Not a soul in sight. Well not a living soul. There were bodies and human matter scattered about the area. Who had spoken? I pulled myself to my feet slowly. I stared at my combat boots and tattered green pants. I was freezing, all I had was a dirty white undershirt on up top. I had a jacket at one point... Where had it gone? I was in a cold sweat... My black hair was matted against my forehead. I wiped my brow slowly.

Torches adorned the walls, (along with blood). I was in some sort of hallway. A massive one, which led out to a courtyard. Behind me was a giant wooden door. I turned around and checked the handle but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

"**You have to retrieve something for us. A special item. It will determine whether or not you are worth keeping."**

There was that voice again.

"**Who are you?"** I growled. **"Where am I?"**

**"You have been gifted with magnificent power. There is no time for further discussion. You have company. Find the Artifact and we will speak again. Fail, and cease to exist."**

I shook my head slowly and placed a hand on the door. What the hell was going on?

A low growl brought me from my thoughts rather quickly. I turned around and a massive horde of creatures had stumbled in. Rotting flesh and the sounds of gnashing teeth. What exactly were they? They spotted me and started heading my direction. They appeared to be walking corpses. The undead? I had no way to defend myself. I seem to recall a holster for a sidearm on my hip but it was nowhere to be found. I frantically checked my pockets for anything that would assist me in this situation. My fingers touched metal. I quickly pulled the item out and looked it over

Knuckleduster.

I slid my fingers into the brass knuckles and wriggled them a bit to get a feel for the item. I flexed my arms and glared at the horde that was hastily approaching me.

One thing was certain. I was Knee Deep in the Dead. And I would have to fight to survive.

**FF**

I was beaten and battered. My new powers were... working. I was alive at least. I noticed I had some slight regeneration, or that is what it seemed like anyway. I had immense strength. (I figured that one out pretty quickly with the zombies during my first encounter) My muscles were far more toned than I could remember, but that wasn't saying much because I couldn't remember anything before waking up on that cold floor. My speed was amazing. I could speed through rooms, and dance around enemies. I was still however stuck with hand to hand combat. There were these other creatures I found with spikes on their bodies. They would jump around and throw fireballs. I had to chase them down and put them out of their misery. Generally, they were just a huge nuisance.

I found myself in front of what appeared to be a storage room. The door was locked, but I had had enough of "locked" doors, I punched straight through and then ripped it off its hinges. I took a step inside and looked for anything useful inside. I spotted a mirror and I took a look at myself in it. I looked awful. Coated with blood, ripped clothes... I tore off what little was left of my undershirt and dropped it to the ground, leaving me shirtless. I was in no danger of freezing though, the amount of movement and fighting I had been doing would keep my body warm.

Speaking of fighting. The screams of the damned should be growing louder again. There was however a different noise this time. It was rather distinct compared to the usual howling. There was this low growl, that was followed by thick stomping.

A massive ping blur came crashing through the wall and collided with me. I was thrown into the cabinet behind me, creating a massive dent and causing the contents to spill out.

A Pistol.

I spotted it. Its dirty stained metal. M1911. It was mine. I knew it was. Just a gut feeling, that and I was literally about to grab it and take it with me.

I struggled against this hideous pink creature, stretching just far enough to reach my new weapon as the creature's yellow teeth chomped at me.

Almost there!

The creature sank its teeth into my abdomen. The pain was sharp, the creature's teeth ripping through the side of my stomach. The adrenaline rush was enough to help me reach the pistol. I grabbed it and shoved back against the creature, I successfully got it off of me, but only for a moment before it retargeted me. I chomped down on my thigh.

"**MMPH"**

BANG BANG BANG

The creature slumped over. Pink bastard took a huge chunk out of my leg.

I groaned again as I lay there against the cabinet. My hands shook and I stared down at my body, taking in myself once again. Bruised, Tattered, … Broken.

I was breaking down. This body would regenerate but not at the rate it needed to. This would pose a problem.

I ejected the magazine and looked it over still ammunition in there.

"**You have no need to reload. You can if you please but it is not necessary. This is one of your many gifts. You are a weapon expert. As long as you know the ammunition type, or find any source of ammunition, it will regenerate"**

There was that voice again. The person responsible for putting me in this hell.

"**Fuck you!"** I called out. I was a mad man, haha, hearing voices in my head, hopefully they heard me though.

I had to keep moving. I pulled myself over to my torn shirt. I looked at it, making an executive decision. I would have to bandage my leg. I once again, had to keep moving. The shirt was quickly stained but it would have to do. I pulled myself to my feet. I had a limp, there was no getting around it. I was just going to have to be careful until the tendons repaired at least a little bit.

I gritted my teeth and took a step out into the hallway. I pressed my brass clad hand against the gash in my chest, while the other one held my pistol. **"Just fuck me!" **I growled.

**FF**

What felt like hours had passed since I last heard anything from my 'viewers'. I had noticed 4 distinct voices. 3 female, and 1 male. 2 of the women were cold and heartless. One was strangely hm how do I put this... Erotic. And I could not tell how the male viewed me. He was indifferent.

I had acquired a small arsenal of weapons. They came in quite quickly after I found the pistol. There was a pump shotgun, a chaingun, rocket launcher, some sort of plasma rifle, and last but my clear favorite. This other plasma thing called the BFG-9000. That's what was written on the side of it. It was a huge weapon and it just cleared out rooms when I able to use it. Bright green light! It seems kind of dangerous haha. They all could be pulled in and out of reality at will, and I could switch between them seamlessly.

I stumbled into a big room. I was at my limit, losing more of my sanity by the second. There was a lone imp in the room. That's what I started calling those spikey fucks who throw the fireballs. Behind the creature there was some kind of altar, a bright light is shining down on it and there was something sitting there. I was, however, more concerned with the creature.

I had gotten really good at dispatching them, but once again I was at my limit. The creature pounced at me and landed a deep cut across my face. Its claw scraped up my cheek all the way through my eyebrow. I was blind in my right eye.

"**FUCK MY ASS!"**

I took the bastard down with my shotgun and then dropped it. The weapon dissipated as I clutched my eye. I could see my reflection on the polished floor through my good eye. Blood dripped onto the ground and I noticed my eyes beginning to glow. They were glowing a bright red, and they grew brighter by the second.

"**Rise and claim your prize!"** Feminine voice... One of the bitches who had a distaste for me.

I shook my head slowly and forced myself to my feet. I was weary, beaten down, and still clutching my eye. I blinked and my vision slowly came back, bloody, but it was back. I stared at the alter as I arrived before it. I looked down at a weird pulsating heart. I picked it up and felt a surge of energy hit me.

"**The Heart of Hell. It requires Hell's energy to operate. If none is available it drains the user's life force." **

There was that voice again. I quickly figured out quite quickly that this item would slow down time for me, but I was just moving faster than usual to everybody else.

A rectangular hole opened up at the back of the room. The other side of the hole there was a snowy white color and four dark silhouettes. Three feminine and one muscular... with horns on its head?

"**Congratulations, you are the first human to make it through the gauntlet. You are very special indeed"**

Four people emerged from the darkness.

Three elegant females, very youthful. The one on the far left still was a bit older than the rest of us. She had golden blonde hair and was wearing some sort of battle armor. She had a large chest and was quite curvy. All the girls before me were well endowed in the chest and rear department. Curves in all the right places. Even a fool could tell they were visually stunning. This blonde-haired girl also had a set of white wings protruding out of her back... Some kind of angel?

The next girl immediately to the right of the blonde-haired one stood with her arms crossed. She had a pair of white wings as well. She was also younger, roughly my age. The other three were all roughly my age. She had average length of snowy white hair and looked like she had a bad case of resting bitch face, wearing some casual clothing. Blouse and a pair of pants. Little bit of makeup, the look fit her.

The next person in the line was the male. He was a big muscular creature. A demon I am guessing, based off of the first two. He had massive horns on his head. He was shirtless except for a strap across his chest but he was wearing boots and brown pants. That's good. Nobody wants to see demon junk hanging out.

Last there was another female. Short black hair in a pixie cut, a sign of confidence. Eyeliner, a lot of it, she had a small nose ring and was wearing a necklace. She had a pair of black wings behind her and was wearing a black shirt and tight black pants. She was a fallen angel? If my assumption about the other two was correct this would be the next logical answer. Angels. Demon. Fallen angel?

I took a deep breath.

"**These other three have all made it through the same gauntlet type test. Although not exactly the same it did test their abilities to the same limits yours were. Do not feel discouraged."** The golden hair girl spoke.

"**Those were my creatures, they specifically requested them for the human that was chosen."** The dark-haired girl spoke. An Imp appeared in front of her and she pet it. It wasn't hostile, it behaved like some sort of pet just before poofing out of existence. What the fuck?

"**My name is Dina. This is Sorano, Basara, and Brianna. Once again they are no-"**

I dashed to Dina, who seemed like the person in charge of all of this. And I socked her right in the mouth with as much force as I could muster. She stumbled back and fell to the ground, the other three were between me and her in an instant striking fighting stances. I spit blood on the floor and glared between the three of them.

"**Easy, Easy... I certainly deserved that for not being truthful with you from the beginning. Relax you three"** Dina spoke as she raised herself up off of the ground.

"**There are many things to discuss. God has a special plan for you four. **_**Flynn**_**. Will you hold your aggression back until we explain everything to you?"**

How did she know my name? That... No... I had no choice I would have to agree at least long enough to find a way out of here, because there was no way out at this moment.

"**I will"** I spoke coldly.

"**Good, Brianna, heal his wounds and follow us"** Dina said as she motioned toward the hold that they had come through to get here.

"**Don't fuckin touch me"** I growled as I began limping toward the hole.

* * *

I snapped awake. I was still against the bed where I had blacked out. I pulled myself to my feet. I had that dream again. The Nightmare... Just being forced to relive events from my past. That was my first memory. The one that started this hell.

"**You should consider sleeping regularly. I know you don't have to but it would help"** VEGA spoke to me. I don't think he understood. I always have these vivid dreams of past encounters. It's fight for my life while I'm awake and then fight like hell when I am asleep. I moved toward the small closet in the room. I glanced at the window. It was early morning; the sun was just coming up. As I opened the door. I saw myself. In the mirror on the back of the door. I stared at my face for what felt like hours. What had I become? These people have a reason to fear me.

I pressed my hand against my chest slowly and my armor faded. Revealing the same combat boots and green pants I have had since the beginning. There was a stitch where the pinkie had bit me though, I never got around to changing clothes. I always wore my armor.

"**Flynn?"**

There it was again... My name.

"**I'll call you when I need you VEGA."**

I stared at my body. Scars, and visions of so much blood that I can never be cleansed.

I shook my head. No... I need a break. I need to be just Flynn for a moment. I was having an internal conflict. I worried about how many innocent lives would be lost if Brianna and Basara succeeded in starting another war. I would have to find a way to put a stop to it. I must! I turned my attention to the closet. Kimonos... No way in hell.

I sifted through the clothes. I hoped the Youkai wouldn't mind if I just took something. If I could find anything at all. One thing was for sure, however. I was not putting this garbage on. Ahah! I found a stack of white undershirts. They were tanktops. I slid one on over my head and luckily it fit. My arms were exposed but It was alright. I quickly inspected myself in the mirror. I ruffled my hair and shrugged. I was never really one to care about how I looked. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, well not anymore...

I closed the closet door and left the room.

* * *

"**Slayer?"** the voice of Yasaka brought the Slayer from his thoughts. He was standing on a balcony that overlooked the entrance to the complex. He gazed out to the courtyard below. Behind him was Yasaka and the dining room. Servants were busy making breakfast and preparing the meal. Every once in a while, they would pause and gaze upon the back of the suitless Doom Slayer. A rare sight indeed.

Yasaka joined the Slayer on the balcony. She smiled and looked at him. He was out of his armor. It was quite a shock. But a welcome one. Not the usual. Oh god, he killed everyone kind of shock.

The Slayer turned and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow in response to her.

"**I didn't expect you to remove your armor. You look good! Same as the day you saved me"** the Youkai said with a soft giggle. She was visibly checking him out.

"**Thanks..."** The Slayer replied. He clearly was not one for talking. Even out of his suit. Yasaka smiled and grabbed ahold of the Slayers biceps. She pressed herself against the Slayer and whispered into his ear.

"**I still need to repay you for saving me so long ago. I waited for so long but you disappeared. I wanted to save myself for you..."** She nibbled the Slayers ear but this was cut short by Rossweisse and the rest of the gang. Rossweisse cleared her throat and Yasaka jumped back for a moment. She quickly regained her posture, however.

"**Good morning! I hope you all slept well."** She said with a smile. **"Food should be just about ready! Let us eat!"**

"**Woah! Slayer is that you?"** Issei said. It was not his first time seeing the Slayer, but he didn't get a good look at him the first time. And he only saw his face. **"You are seriously jacked!"**

There was a soft giggle from Yasaka and Rena as the crew began to eat. The meal was short however and the Slayer didn't touch a thing.

"**Alright lets get down to business shall we. Slayer, we believe your sword is located in the Ginkaku-ji Shrine. Would you try to not make too big a mess"**

"**No promises"** The Slayer had the information he had come for. He started to head off.

"**Wait HellWalker"**

Flynn Paused and turned around to look at Yasaka. She walked up to him and whispered into his ear, low so that only he could hear. **"Come back and visit me"** She said with a quick kiss on his cheek.

"**I will"** The Slayer said. He nodded and he was off. The others thanked Yasaka and then tried to quickly catch up with the Doom Slayer.

* * *

The group had arrived at the Shrine. It was a well-known tourist attraction but the Youkai had pulled some strings and had it closed. The Slayer lead the charge into the shrine. There were some guards standing by. The HellWalker sensed they were Youkai. He tried to ignore them and just walk past. He was not in the mood to deal with their shit.

"**Hold on buddy. Where do you think you're going?"** One of the guards asked as he slid infront of the Slayer.

The Doom Guy, without hesitation picked him up by the throat. He didn't even stop moving as he hoisted the man into the air. **"Sorry! Gurgh, you are free to do whatever you wangrug. Just please let me go!"** He said. The Slayer dropped him to the ground and continued to march into the closed shrine.

"**Gah, no chill from the Slayer as usual haha"** Issei said to Rossweisse as they followed him in.

The Slayer spotted a statue before the actual shrine. He saw his blade, well the handle. He inspected the statue for only a moment before desecrating it. It was a knight holding was looked like a very hellish sword. The handle was in the center of the stature with a false blade fixed to it. The handle was burned with the mark of the Slayer. The Doom Guy punched his fist through the arms of the statue and removed the handle.

As the Slayer did this, he didn't notice the air around him changing. Rossweisse, Gasper, and Issei however began to realize something was wrong.

"**Uh... Slayer?"**

The handle clicked open, A pure red blade appeared with a curved top. Pure Argent Energy. The ORC would have oo'd had it not been for the state of the shrine. It was changing. The world had a dark red hue.

There was a smile on the face of the Slayer as he stared at the red blade. It quickly evaporated however. There was a loud zap from the handle. The Slayer dropped the sword and his arm went limp. The Red blade evaporated and the muscles of that arm were now coated in strange black writing. The writing would change and flow up and down the Slayers arm.

_**"Did you think it would be that easy?"**_

* * *

Huge rewrite on his background. Even more than the first time I wrote this. Sorry for the length the next one should be shorter and definitely come out faster. Thank you for your patience. And remember

RAZE HELL 03.20.20


	6. Punching Bag

"**VEGA! Why can't I move my arm?"** My armor was around me in an instant. ( So much for being Flynn...) My arm, still coated in the crypted symbols and text, felt foreign. I had no control over it. Its burning. Like roasting over a hot fire. The hilt of my blade fell to the ground with a loud clang.

**"The sword had some kind of curse planted on it. It activated when you opened it. I successfully stopped it from spreading any further, but so far all of the other counter measures I have tried have failed. I will continue to work on it."**

That's not what I wanted to hear. I turned and out of a red mist stepped a demon with huge horns.

The Marauder.

Basara..

"**Long time no see, Flynn"** The Demon spoke. I did not like my odds of trying to fight him one handed. I am ambidextrous but still. Two hands are better than one. Besides there is not a way to kill him currently. So, a confrontation would be fruitless, other than to just blow off some steam.

I shook my head slowly **"Not long enough Basara..."**

The Demon smiled. **"Now now, Don't be glum. This was all your Fallen Angels idea. I just helped out, but she's the one who masterminded it. Times changed at the end of the war. We wanted the fighting to continue. That's just what we were created for. We knew you wouldn't hop on that bandwagon though. That was just never you."**

Brianna? None of this made sense... She was the only light I had in this hell... but for her to do all of this to me... Senseless violence was not needed. There was no point to start another great war, if everyone is living peacefully now. What would be the purpose? Other than to just fight?

Issei, Gasper, and Rossweisse took fighting stances. Issei's balance breaker also came out. I'm sure the devil king would have my head if I let anything happen to these three. I would have to protect them if a fight were to break out. I didn't like my odds, but it would have to be done.

"**Like the curse? We placed it on the sword specifically for you. We used some of your blood that we took to create it. You will never be able to wield it again!"** The demon laughed. My blood he says... hm. That gives me an idea! If I can't use it, then...

* * *

The Doom Slayer kicked the handle of the blade over to Issei and pointed at it. The two were on the same page. Issei knew what the Slayer wanted. The Red Dragon Emperor picked the handle up and looked at it. How had the Slayer activated the blade? Maybe there was a secret button? Issei fiddled with it but had no luck in figuring out how to activate it.

The marauder laughed at the young man. **"Haha. It's fueled by hatred and anger! And even if you do open it, you stand no chance against me."** The demon produced his own weapon. An axe handle, but it quickly sprang to life, with a glowing red blade. He turned to face the Slayer. **"I think I'm going to kill these three and then the Devil king will have no reason to trust you. You will be forced to join us then!"**

"**That is not necessary Basara. Leave them out of this. You came here for me!" **The Slayer spoke.

"**As protective as ever Flynn, even if it is futile... I am deeply sorry that it has come to this. I honestly enjoyed fighting by your side..."**

Ddraig spoke to Issei. **"Think of something that makes you angry. Try Vali! Maybe Lord Riser! Or even Cao Cao"**

Issei thought of these people. His past encounters. This, however, was not powerful enough to open the blade. It would flicker at the thought of Cao Cao but did not do much else.

_***Crack***_

This horrible cracking sound brought Issei back from his thoughts. He watched as the Slayer dropped to his knees. He had taken a devastating blow to the face from the Demon. Looking up at the Marauder, The HellWalker grunted and then rose back to his feet.

"**Stand down Basara! I have no desire to fight you right now."**

The Marauder shook his head slowly as he attempted to strike the Slayer once again, but the green warrior caught the punch.

"**Sadly, you do not get to choose when we fight. I am here to be a nuisance. More of a greeting from the two of us to welcome you back into this world. I will however not use my axe, for now, as a curtesy... Did you enjoy your nap?"**

The two Horsemen exchanged a few more blows, while carrying on small talk.

"**Not going to gas me?"** The Slayer asked with a laugh. The Demon smiled and laughed again with his old comrade. **"Naw, Theres no point. It wouldn't kill you and would just be a waste... not to mention I already have you beat since you're one armed anyway"** Basara's smirk grew bigger. The two shared a laugh as they duked it out. Hand to hand combat was always these two Horsemens strong points. The other two dealt more with ranged attacks.

The Marauder was edging his way towards Issei who was still trying to figure the HellWalkers sword out.

"**Not so fast!"** Flynn growled and slammed into the demon. The force of the blow sending him into a nearby tree with a deafening crunch.

Flynn smirked but the demon recovered quickly, he was on the HellWalker in an instant with a hip toss and a blow to the stomach. The Doom Guy grunted and the Marauder turned on the other three "combatants".

"**Alright little Dragon Emperor, let's get this over with quickly"** Basara said as he closed in on Issei. Rossweise fired off magic blasts at him but they were ineffective. Issei continued to struggle with the sword and Gasper ducked behind a nearby rock, it seems the Horseman of Destruction was too much for the little vampire.

An arm wrapped around the demons' throat, Flynn was back, He recovered quickly from the blow he had taken.

"**As resilient as ever Flynn."** Basara said with a laugh. The HellWalker pulled back tighter, constricting the demon's airflow.

"**Won't kill us, You- ergh know that- You're just being a dick"** The Demon elbowed the Slayer in the stomach and he finally released his grip. Basara stumbled forward for a moment before turning his attention back to Flynn. The two once again engaged in hand to hand combat but Basara spoke to Issei.

"**We've been keeping an eye on you devil boy. You seem to be a key piece to the underworld. If I can kill you here, I'm willing to bet that they will retaliate and the impact will send us back into a great war!"** Basara exclaimed. **"Or maybe I should just steal away your little girlfriend. What was her name? Rias. The daughter of the Devil King Haha. No doubt a force will be sent to retrieve her and I would achieve the same effect!"**

The Marauder continued, spouting nonsense as if he was a villian in some horribly written plot. **"I may even wreck that pussy before they retrieve her, she is quite the looker"** the Demon said with a laugh.

That did it. The sword sprang to life in Issei's hands. The Marauders words cut Issei deep, if anyone was going to make love to HIS girl, it was going to be him! He had faught for her, multiple times. She was his and nobody elses!

The familiar hum of his weapon filled the Slayers heart with joy. **"Oh you fucked up didn't ya Basara! Haha"** Flynn laughed.

The Horseman of Destruction just laughed. **"Finally figured it out have you? Love is a dangerous thing to fight for little man!"**

This enraged Issei even more! He was not just some little kid. He could hang with the big boys. He could hold his own. He could protect his friends, the woman he loved and even his unlikely comrade the HellWalker.

Issei joined the fray, sword in hand, he clashed with the Marauder who had brought his axe back out. The clang of weapons hitting each other echoed through the surrounding. Issei wasn't a very skilled swordsman but it was a two on one, and the HellWalker was more than happy to jump in place of any dangerous attacks to keep the Dragon Emperor safe.

While the three were engaged in combat they did not notice their surrounding changing. Instead of the hellish red the sky had returned to a beautiful blue. It appeared to be around noon and the mist had cleared up.

Issei took the upperhand, but not without help from the slayer, He pulled out a perfect slice the cleaved the Marauders arm clean off. Basara let out a grunt of surprise and retaliated with immense speed. The HellWalker shoved Issei out of the way and took the blow. This cost the Slayer his own arm in return. His only functioning arm.

The Marauder stopped dead in his tracks. He looked behind the HellWalker. There was almost an army behind them.

Sirzechs, Lady Leviathan, Yasaka, Rena, Azazel, Rias and the rest of the ORC.

The Marauder shook his head slowlyand then laughed. Flynn returned the laugh and turned to looked over his should at the group that had amassed behind them.

"**They appear to be ruining our fun Flynn"** Basara said with a loud chuckle.

The group started to rush towards the battlefield. The HellWalker turn and faced them. His eyes glowed brightly behind his visor and suddenly a small red forcefield appeared around the two Horsemen. Essentially a cube keeping the outsiders at bay.

"**HellWalker! Let us in! We can help you!"** Sirzechs said from the outside.

Flynn shook his head and chuckled to himself. **"This cage is to keep **_**'you'**_** safe. I'm not trapped in here with him. He's trapped in here with me!"**

Basara laughed. It was a strange scene inside the cube. Almost like two old friends sharing a laugh. The Horseman of Destruction reached down and grabbed his arm up of the floor. He jammed it back where it was supposed to go and it reattached much the Flynn's had previously. The two warriors were injured but that was not an unusual look for them.

"**I do not wish to fight all of them at this time Flynn. I will be leaving now."** Basara said.

"**Wait I have two favors to ask before you leave."** Flynn began, Basara nodded so Flynn continued.

"**Can you put my arm back on? Since you know..."** the HellWalker said and moved his nose towards his cursed arm. The Demon laughed and smiled. He picked up the HellWalkers loose arm and moved closer to him.

"**Even with these circumstances Flynn it is good to see you again."** He said as he reattached his arm.

"**Last thing before you go... Do you know where Sorano is? That would even this up just a bit" **

The Demon shook his head slowly.** "Honestly I would tell you if I knew. Brianna is the only person who knows. I had no part in that one. I found out afterward..."**

Basara opened up a portal and started to step through before pausing. **"Consider joining our cause Flynn. It would be just like old times... Also, I'm sure Brianna will be visiting soon..."** With this, he stepped through the portal.

* * *

The group gathered around. Embracing loved ones with heartfelt hugs. The Slayer disbanded the cube, He watched as they interacted with one another.

The two Youkai pressed through the crowd and made their way to the Slayer.  
**"Are you alright?"** they asked, genuinely concerned about the warrior. The others all turned to look at the damaged warrior, Issei and the others were completely unscathed and it was very evident that the HellWalker had been the punching bag.

He nodded in response as they inspected his arm.

"**It's some kind of curse..."** Yasaka said as she looked over the markings scrawled across his arm. Rena nodded in agreeance as the Slayer heard Azazel saying something to Issei about the sword.

"**I cannot believe you are wielding it. Why isn't the Slayer using it?"** He asked. Issei frowned and pointed to the Slayers arm. **"That Demon totally cock blocked him. He said that he cursed the blade with the Slayers blood and he would never be able to wield it again."**

Azazel raised an eyebrow and the rest of the group surrounding Issei moved over to the Slayer. They inspected his arm along with Yasaka and Rena. The curse mark was nothing like anything that they had ever seen before. None of them had an answer for the Slayer. Asia attempted to heal the curse away but to no avail. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"**I told you earlier Issei..."**

The HellWalker raised a hand to his visor and it vanished, revealing his face. His bloodied and grizzled face. The leaders were shocked at gazing upon the Warriors face for the first time, while the others were getting somewhat used to seeing it now.(with exception to all the blood from the fight)

**"I protect my comrades!"** The Slayer laughed and smiled, but this quickly turned to coughing and an expression of pain as blood leaked out of his mouth.

There were gasps and Asia (along with the Youkai) rushed to heal him, placing their hands, that were coated in healing aura, against the warriors chest.

"**HellWalker you have found your blade, we will get rid of that curse mark and fix you up! Come back with us to the Gremory mansion and we will plan our next move!"** Sirzechs said, his leader voice coming out.

Flynn did not really have a choice. he was no expert in curses, or anything of the sort. Fighting and surviving was always his forte.

The group opened up a portal and motioned for the Slayer to move towards it. He smirked as the youkai rushed to assist him in moving, no doubt just looking for a reason to touch him. He stopped at the edge and looked at Sirzechs.

"**You should have seen the other guy"**

He said with a laugh before stepping through.

* * *

I sat in a medical room. My arm had been propped up on the table. I was turned to my left however and focused on other matters. The Youkai had followed me into this medical room along with Asia and Lady Leviathan. The four girls were busy at work trying magic and any potions that they could create to try and remove the curse. They had a needle in my arm. It already hurt so it was whatever. They were drawing my blood and mixing it with the magic and potions.

I was also greeted by Xenovia and Irina (they reminded me their names when they entered) I was horrible with names. The two girls were explaining to me how they were still friends even though one was a devil and the other was an angel. This obviously piqued my interest.

"**We both used to work for the church, After we found out that God had been killed Xenovia had been ex communicated and turned into a devil while Irina was reincarnated as an angel"** The two girls briefly ran me through their past. It was quite interesting indeed. They told me the tales of their battles and journey as servants of the church. All of their hardships but how they remained the best of friends.

"**So that just about sums it up!"** Irina said with a smile. **"And we're still the best of friends!"** The girls hugged almost in a cliché way. Weird.

Asia proceeded to pour a potion across my arm. As it made contact with my skin it stung. My arm began to burn as if the mixture was melting my skin. I gritted my teeth and grunted softly. My arm began smoking and sparking. Lady leviathan jumped in and used her ice magic to freeze the potion. All the while Asia apologized. As the frozen potion was pulled from my skin it was revealed that there was a giant hole in my arm. Asia quickly began to mend my arm.

"**Wow, you took that well!"** Xenovia said. **"I suppose with all that you have done pain doesn't really affect you that much huh?"**

I frowned slightly and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be interested in hearing this, not just Xenovia. This was a perfect segway into my past that no doubt everyone was just waiting to hear about.

I shook my head slowly. I didn't want to think too much about what had brought me here. I suppose I could let them in on my past. What harm could it do? It would help rest my mind to get this off my chest.

This Xenovia really was an interesting person. She reminded me so much of someone I knew but I couldn not quite put my finger on it yet.

"** God..."** I began. My words came out low, but they were heard. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at me, eager to learn more.

"**...Was a very interesting being..."**


	7. War Stories - Part 1

War Stories (Part 1)

* * *

The taste of blood stained my taste buds as I staggered forward to the hole in the darkroom. The other four beings quickly overtaking me in my current state. As I exited the "gauntlet" I found myself standing amidst snowy white clouds and stone buildings. There was a white stone path on the ground that resembled something of a street.

White wings. Everywhere. The doorway I came through closed behind me and I found myself walking through the street. I received stares and looks of disgust from the bystanders. These holy creatures who surrounded me seemed very displeased with the events that were unfolding. This Human, who just showed up in heaven uninvited. I later found out that those stares weren't just for me. They were for all of us.

I was lagging far behind the other four beings I had just met. I felt dizzy, bleeding out on the street. Staining their precious home with my "impure" blood. Serves them right for the way they treated me, the way they looked at me. The way they treated 'US'.

I stumbled. Facedown on the stone street. The ground makes for an unfriendly pillow...

"**Up you go big man."** Basara, the "demon" was helping me up, he put my arm around his neck and began helping me walk forward.

"**I can walk on my own."**

The Demon laughed and smiled at me. **"Sure, you can. I can carry you like a baby if you'd like"**

I was still very woozy but I could tell that he meant well. He wasn't trying to be a dick it was a lighthearted jab. He was a good guy.

"**Listen, Flynn, we know you are a tough one but we will have to at least do something about that wound in your chest. If not, you will bleed out and die on our street. None of you have received the full powers yet so you can still die. Do not forget that... Brianna?" **Dina said with a commanding tone.

Brianna nodded and moved forward. A green aura surrounded her hand and she pressed it against the wound in my chest. After a few moments it was healed, good as new. My shirt was still in tatters but I wasn't going to bleed out(As quickly).

"**You can heal the rest of his wounds later for all I care. At least now he won't die before we get to the FATHER"** Dina said once again.

We had caused quite a scene, well "I" had caused quite a scene. We continued to move past all the winged creatures who were staring at us. I was beginning to feel like this place looked a lot like heaven. Like the image that everyone imagines when they think of heaven, white clouds and white sky. Must just be a coincidence. We arrived at a massive shuttle. At least something vaguely resembling a shuttle, and I was helped inside. It was rather spacious, despite the outside look. I was not familiar with this technology at all but it had a very futuristic look to it. A simple and clean design. Lots of white as the color choice.

The door closed behind us with a soft hiss. The shuttle vibrated for a second, lights flickered on and the machine shot directly into the air. I looked out the window as we rose, the area around us was massive, clouds and floating buildings as far as I could see.

Dina moved to the controls and pressed a few buttons before turning her attention to the four of us.

"**We will be ascending to the Seventh Heaven. Be on your best behavior."** Dina smiled and look directly at me. **"This means no hitting people!"**

I popped a smirk in reply. Just acknowledging that I understood and would continue to comply, I hadn't thought of a way out of this mess yet.

"**Are we really travelling that far up?"** Brianna asked.

"**Yes, is it safe for us?"** Basara followed up.

The four of us stood shoulder to shoulder. The first time this iconic squad would stand together, and certainly not the last! Dina was the first one to witness this amazing sight. She smiled and looked between us.

"**You four are in good hands. You will go on to do something great! I believe in you"** The older angels smile grew wider as she spoke.

The shuttle skidded to a halt and we arrived at our destination. The door opened with another hiss and Dina took a step outside. The other three beings next to me looked at each other, as if scared to take a step out of the shuttle into this new place. Dina noticed this hesitation and watched us intently, as if analyzing how we handled this situation. I didn't understand what was going on. Why these other three people were so scared of this place.

I took a step forward, placing my hand on the door to leverage myself as I stepped out into the strange new area. It didn't look menacing, looked more like home to me. Green grass and trees, I spotted a massive building off in the distance.

Dina laughed. **"How did I know you were going to be the one to take the first step"**

The others finally followed me out. Sorano spoke. **"That is not fair Dina, He is a human. He doesn't know anything"**

Dina laughed once again. **"Maybe that's a good thing! Maybe that's why a Human was insisted on."**

Sorano rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. **"Human, this is where God resides. Only the highest of the high are allowed in unless God requests your presence. He could smite us at any moment. Please be on your best behavior."**

I must have died and gone to heaven. Ha! That's a good one. Things were beginning to add up, albeit I wasn't liking the answer I was coming to. Where had I come from. Earth... There was something going on that I had to get back to. I cannot for the life of me remember what it was. My mind went fuzzy every time I thought of Earth. My past gone, possibly due to these people. I must remain vigilant. I will meet this 'God' and decide what to do next.

I nodded in response to Sorano's request. But Dina laughed. **"You must have never met the Father before"**

We followed down a stone path, eventually arriving at the massive house. The front doors opened slowly and a few female servants greeted us.

"**Come, we will alert the Father of your arrival"**

We were led through the massive house and into a giant throne room. I took in my surroundings, priceless items, stone pillars, statues, banners and a few posters. We stood, once again shoulder to shoulder, next to one another as Dina moved into her position next to the throne room. My body still ached, though not as bad as when I was fighting.

After a few short moments, a door back behind the throne opened and out stepped a huge man. He wore a futuristic looking power armor. He had his long hair tied back in a pony tail, and a bushy beard. He had many pouches along his belt (along with various small weapons). He looked like he had just gotten finished with a fight. Blood smears all over him, a cut across his eyebrow and opposite cheek. His eyes glowed a powerful white, but they began to dim as he spotted us. A smile crossed his face immediately as he occupied the space infront of his throne. He looked across each of us, his smile growing bigger.

'This' was 'god?' A Jacked super killer? I could get behind that.

"**I'll be damned. You guys finally made it. I knew you would be the one Flynn..."**

How? Oh, right he's god.

A servant came in holding a bottle of liquor and this massive being swiped it up upon noticing and twisted the top off.

"**Thanks doll."** He said, and took a big swig of the bottle. **"Alright I'm going to cut to the chase since most of you know what's going on. We're at war, and we are losing."** He raised his free hand and pointed at me. **"That's why I chose you. You know war, Anyway..."**

My head felt fuzzy again, hurting slightly. May pass out soon. I Knew deep down in my heart, that he meant before I woke in this different world. My time on earth. There was a war going on. I hope that one was going better than the one here.

God coughed, a bit of blood leaking out of his mouth but he quickly wiped it away.** "I fear I will not be with you guys much longer; I already have faught Trihexa, the 666 beast, once and she got me pretty good..."**

I understood sort of, what he meant, vaguely recalling some information about the beast. How? Not quite sure, it just rang a bell.

"**Do not fret though, that's why I have called you four here, you will be my ace in the hole."**

His next words have stuck with me forever.

"**Against all the EVIL Hell can conjure. All the wickedness that mankind and the fallen angels can produce. I will send unto them... Only you four... You will be MY FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALPYSE! Rip and Tear... Until it is done."**

Powerful speech. Powerful words. Rip and Tear... Words to live by.

"**Seven days... You will spar with me and I will train you all for seven days. Six days of training and one day of rest, and then I will unleash you on the enemy. Rest now. We start early tomorrow! And Flynn... Get those wounds healed up. You're gonna need it."**

I nodded. I would fight for this God. He was a person I could get behind. I was in a strange new place, with strange new people. Everything was foreign to me but I felt it was my duty to help.

* * *

A giant group had amassed, listening in on my story. Higher ups, servants, you name it. Everyone trying to cram into this tiny little room to hear an old man's war stories. Ha old man. I wish. My powers keep me from aging. It's complicated but that's the gist of it.

"**You sparred with God?"** Lord Michael asked.

I smiled. **"Yes. We never won. Not a single time in those six days. He beat us every single time. We just did a little better each time. I remember a joke he told us. He said it was his favorite. There were two warlords. They sat down for a meeting and immediately began debating which lord had the better army. The first warlord bet this 1 of his soldiers could beat 5 of the other lords' soldiers. This continued and escalated from 5 to 10 to 100 to finally 1000. The warlords shook on it and prepared for battle. He sent out his 1000 troops and waited.**

**Finally 1 lone soldier stumbled back into camp from the 1000. Just before dying from his wounds he reported to the warlord. There were 2"**

That got a chuckle out of everybody.

"**Thats where we come in, that's was god told us. We would be the 2 (or 4 in this case) that would change the tide of the war."**

* * *

I sat in the room that had been prepared for me. My wounds still aching. I was deeply lost in my own thoughts. So, lost I didn't even hear the knock at my door. All four of us were in rooms next to each other, two on each side. The change in movement brought me from my thoughts. I turned to see Brianna at the door. **"I did knock"** She said as she closed the door behind her.

She moved over in front of me and stopped, looking at all of my wounds. She shook her head. **"I'm going to heal you now Flynn." **She got down on her knees and a green aura surrounded her hands, she pressed it against my thigh and the wound began mending.

"**Now don't go getting any funny ideas since I'm on my knees for you" **She said with a wink. I laughed. I did my best to pay attention, but my mind was still moving a million miles an hour.

"**I wanted to apologize..."** Brianna started. **"I knew you would be the one the moment I looked at you. I didn't want to put you through that. Those were my creatures but they insisted you go through it. That was the worst one I've seen. Far worse than anything the other three of us went through. Ours were tough. But Yours was unreasonable."**

"**It's alright... Brianna... Is this real?" **My thoughts spilling out of my mouth finally.

She smiled, **"Oh you're still confused... I guess this would all be new for you" She giggled. "Yes, Flynn That was the God of Christianity. Basara is a pure-blooded demon, Sorano is an Angel and I'm … " **She looked down. **"A fallen Angel"**

"**Why did you fall? Is it something common that can happen? Can Sorano 'fall'?"**

Brianna laughed for a second and then looked back down at the floor. She had finally finished healing my thigh. **"My situation was complicated... I don't want to talk about it... but to answer your other question, No. Sorano is far too uptight to fall haha"**

"**Why can't I remember my time on earth?"**

"**So full of questions Flynn."** She stood up and looked deep into my eyes. She placed her hands on either side of my face. She looked appeared to be analyzing the scar across my eye. My vision had come back but there was still the cut that was bleeding slightly. She leaned in and licked my cheek. Tasting the blood. She licked her lips and then smirked seductively **"Mmm you do taste good."** She said with a giggle.

I raised an eyebrow. **"Are you a vampire too?" **

She laughed. The green aura appearing on her hand as she healed my eye. **"No Flynn I am not a vampire. I was just messing with you. And I am not quite sure why you can't remember your time on earth. I would guess Dina had something to do with it. But I honestly don't know."**

She left a small scar on my cheek, said it suited me. We began talking, we talked the entire night. I was beginning to like her more and more; she was down to earth and had an interesting personality. We all started our training the next day, God wanted us to not overly rely on the powers he would be bestowing upon us. He wanted us to be able to hold our own, the extra powers would just be there in case.

Every night Brianna snuck into my room. We talked and eventually she got so comfortable with me that she came in one night wearing nothing but panties and a shirt. She said she was having a hard time sleeping and genuinely felt safe around me. I let her sleep with me, to help calm her down. She was beautiful. I cherish all of those nights that I got to spend with her. She slowly became my light in that dark time. She wasn't the only one but she was the first one, and by far the brightest.

The day of rest came quicker than I thought it would. As previously stated, we never actually beat God, we just got better at sustaining. We were all brought into that massive throne room about mid-day on the day of rest. We stood in there and God eventually came out to greet us.

"**Congratulations. You have completed the training. I have a few things for you."** He coughed, more blood coming from his mouth, but once again he wiped it away. His sickness had gotten worse over the week.

He waved his hand and the floor in front of us opened up, four pedestals and on each of them was a set of armor, very similar to God's own green power armor.

"These are very special suits of armor. All of them tailer to match your specific needs and your form. They can be summoned and sent away so you don't always have to be in them. Try it now."

All four of us 'summoned' the armor. It surrounded us immediately. The suit felt good and fit me like a glove. It was amazing and that was an understatement. I stretched slightly and the suit followed my every move. "Hello Flynn, my name is VEGA I am the ai that resides in your suit. I will monitor your vitals while you fight so you have less to worry about! It is a pleasure to meet you."

"**Wow"** was the only word I could say. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their suits too. I was the only one with a full-on helmet though. The other three had body suits. Basara had a facemask, sort of. But nobody else had a helmet. Interesting.

God smiled and the pedestals sunk back into the ground.

"I will now bestow my powers upon you. You have all done very well and I believe in each of you to the fullest extent of my heart. With this terrible power, remember to use it wisely..." He waved his hand and all four of us began to float off of the ground. Golden aura surrounding us. I could feel myself getting stronger. This feels great! This power coursing through my veins. Incredible!

"**They are RAGE! Brutal! And without Mercy! But you... Haha! You will be worse! Rip and Tear until it is done!"**

He waved his hand once again and the pedestals arose once again. This time holding what appeared to be weapons. They all were glowing a powerful red. A battle ax and shield for Basara. A Bow and dagger for Sorano. A mage's staff and another Dagger for Brianna. And lastly a might sword for me. We took ahold of the items. My blade felt good in my hands.

"**Now Flynn. Everyone else got multiple weapons, That's why I gave you VEGA. He is you're second weapon, along with your ability to master firearms. I knew you would like that."** God smiled, He really had outdone himself this time. He coughed once again, more blood leaking from his mouth.

"**I will not be with you for much longer. I have a score to settle with Trihexa. I will spearhead a frontal attack on the demon force and will deal with her personally! I want you four to start your journey together by taking care of the fallen angels' forces. That damn Azazel. Picking the human girl over his own people. She was a slut anyway, not even a high-class woman. Alright deal with them and then I will have you join me against the demons. That is... If I'm still alive. Rest up once again my Horsemen. You set off early tomorrow morning!"**

* * *

"**She was not a slut!"** Azazel spoke, he was fuming with rage. **"I loved her..." **He was the only person who was a current leader that had been alive during the great war. Everyone looked at me in awe. I was informed that they had successfully removed the curse from the blade and my arm. My crucible was passed to me. Oo's and aa's were heard as the blade sprang to life in my hands. I smiled and stared into the red energy.

"**What happened next?"** Xenovia asked. **"Yes Slayer, please continue"** others chimed in.

I turned to the crowd that had amassed.

"**That is a story for another time..."**

* * *

Sorry this took so long, been busy. Next one should be a bit faster. I would like to thank all of you for reading my stories. There has been a massive influx of readers with the release of Eternal and I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read what I have written.


	8. Relax Calming

AN: sorry to bring this up so late, time has passed. Everyone has aged roughly 3ish years since the anime (and certain relationships have changed, which I will go into later) so people like koneko and gasper have aged up to around 18

* * *

The Hell Walker made his way out of the medical room after being informed about a couple of things that had been "lined up" since he had now finally retrieved his crucible. There was still a large crowd following behind the warrior, the chatter quite loud, and no doubt the followers were discussing the story that had just been told.

The Slayer was finally stopped in a massive room, a few members of the group had broken off (the small servants etc had given their farewells.) but most remained (such as the ORC and higher ups). The room contained pillars and was more of a "living room" if you could call it that. There were couches and seats arranged in the room, along with many flat screen tv's. Certain decorations on the walls and pillars.

"**There was a certain someone who asked to meet you..."** Sirzechs said.

The Hell Walker looked at the Devil King. **"I don't do autographs"**

Lady Leviathan immediately jumped in and grabbed onto the Slayers arm. **"Please, It's for my sister! She has a certain fan in her peerage who has been desperately asking to speak with you... and I kind of told them that you would meet with them" **Leviathan finished as she pressed her fingers together sheepishly.

The Slayer rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. With this, two giant doors opened up on the side of the room, Sona Sitri and her peerage entered. Certain members immediately went to talk to members of the Gremory group. Saji talked with Issei, and Sona with Rias. The Hell Walker heard something vaguely from Sona that sounded like **"I just brought them here because they wouldn't quit pestering me."**

Practically all of the other females of Sona's peerage flooded towards Lady Leviathan, except for Sona's queen Tsubaki, who seemed far more interested in talking with Kiba.

The girls that crowded around Leviathan and the Slayer immediately began firing off questions and talking.

"**Is this him?"**

"**I'm not sure, I've never seen his face"**

"**Yeah! I only know him by his armor"**

"**This guy is jacked, so it must be him"**

The Slayer turned and looked at Sirzechs and Azazel who laughed at the events that were unfolding and then they turned and took their leave.

The Warrior turned his attention back to the females that surrounded him. It immediately dawned on him that he was not recognized by them because he was not wearing his armor. That armor was a symbol. It was "who he was" in a sense, and how he was recognized.

"**Are you...?"**

The armor formed around Flynn, his helmet in his hands, and he immediately got a response out of the girls. **"It is him!" **

The girls chatted, smiling and asking questions that Flynn did his best to answer. Finally, one of the females slipped through to the front of the crowd. She had pale skin and long purple hair. The Hell Walker immediately recognized her as a grim reaper, (or at least a former one) He mentally prepared for a fight, if need be, but the girl wasn't hostile.

"**Mr. Slayer..."** The girl began. **"My name is Bennia Orcus, I am a former grim reaper. I would like to thank you, on behalf of my father, and all of the other grim reapers for killing Hades. My father is now the leader of the grim reapers, and you are viewed as a hero in our eyes."**

Ha... Hero. The slayer thought. If she only had an idea of the kind of the horrible things I have done. I am no hero... I am not proud of everything I did, but certain things I had no control over. I did terrible things to terrible people (and "good people") but some viewed me as a hero.

* * *

The Hell walker was marching on a young demon boy, not old enough to be a teenager. His eyes glowing a dull grey.

"**Flynn you can't do this..." **The voice of Brianna coming from behind the slayer. The three horsemen were behind Flynn. The Hell Walker had just slain the boys' father right in front of the child's eyes.

"**We know what happened to you was wrong, but think about the rest of us. Basara is killing his own kind!"** Sorano spoke. The Hell Walker stopped in front of the boy. He looked back to the three warriors behind him. There was a small group of angels behind the other Horsemen, warriors that had witnessed the slaying of one of the leaders of the 72 pillars. These angels, the lower warriors knew better than to get involved, they just watched as the events unfolded before them, silently judging the entire time.

Flynn turned back to face the child, he looked down on him. He paused for a moment; a pistol formed in his hands as he looked at the child.

A demon "spawned' between the Slayer and the child. Basara looked into the Slayers cold grey eyes.

"**He's just a boy!"** Basara growled.

The Hell Walker raised his hands up as if surrendering. He continued to stare at the demon for a moment before taking a small step backwards. The Slayer rotated the weapon so that the handle was facing the Horseman of Destruction.

"**There is no choice. The child will hold a grudge, and hunt US until he is put down at a later time..."** This voice, it came from the suit but it was not the voice of the Slayer, it was morphed and twisted. The way it said 'us' was strange. As if not talking about an 'us' as in the Horsemen, but an 'us' as in multiple Slayers... multiple beings.

"**You do it... Kill the child"** The Hell Walker indicated that he wanted Basara to use the pistol in his hand to do the deed.

Basara shook his head slowly. **"I will not Flynn. I think you are going too far this time."**

Flynn rotated the pistol back around. He nodded slowly and looked down at the ground. He appeared to have relaxed. The child cowered behind Basara and the tension subsided for a moment.

*BANG*

Before anyone could react, the slayers pistol morphed into a higher caliber handgun. He had fired directly at Basara, the bullet had entered and exited Basara, and then entered the child, hitting him right between the eyes.

The Slayer had killed the child by shooting straight through Basara.

Basara growled and grabbed Flynn by the helmet, lifting him up into the air and scowling at him.

"**There is no choice... I will bear this burden" **The slayer said. The Demon dropped Flynn and shook his head, the other horsemen were silent, clearly disappointed by the Hell Walkers actions. This was the beginning of the eradication of _Pure Demons._

* * *

"**Slayer... What are you doing up so late?"** The groggy voice of a female brought me back from my thoughts. I had been looking out on the second story balcony. I couldn't sleep. I hardly ever did. Sometimes I laid down and rested but sleep rarely came. I liked to spend my nights looking out at the stars or rewatching the footage of my past (VEGA kept recordings via my helmet cam). I turned around to see a certain devil behind me. The blue-haired one from earlier today.

Xenovia.

She was in her sleeping attire, which consisted of panties and a long t-shirt, and was rubbing her eyes. She had a glass of water in her hands.

We had been invited to spend the night. They decided they would help find me a more 'permanent' residence the next day, since they were so worn out from fixing my arm.

"**I could ask you the same thing."** I said, still someone enveloped in my past.

"**I needed a glass of water... This place is so big. I actually got lost..."** She stated. She came up next to me and sat the glass down on the railing. **"I've been thinking..." **She said. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"**After I was excommunicated, I lost my way. I felt my life had no purpose... I then decided I wanted to live the motherly life. I want my children to be strong..."**

I didn't like where this was going at all. The last thing on my mind was having kids. Especially after what had happened... that was a story for another time though.

"**After Issei turned me down, I've spent the last few years looking for the perfect man that could give me strong children... Slayer... I want you to father my children... I am still a virgin though so you will have to take the lead..."** The devil girl grabbed ahold of my arm and pressed her chest into me.

She wasn't ugly. That wasn't it... and I supposed that would be shallow of me to place my decision on looks alone. I just wasn't in that market right now, and I had prior things that needed to be taken care of.

I grabbed ahold of her hand and pried her off of me slowly. I looked into her eyes, while still holding her hand **"Things are a little bit complicated at the moment... I also hardly know you... I will keep you in mind though. You will be the first person I come to"** I said with a wink and a kiss on her hand. I was horrible with relationships after all that has happened. I lost a part of myself and never fully regained it.

Xenovia smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. Then she grabbed her glass of water and skittered off to bed. As I watched her leave, she did that thing that all girls do with their hips. You know what I'm talking about... anyway I turned my attention back to the stars. I spent a few more minutes deep in thought before returning to my 'room'.

I had a lot on my mind as I headed back. This Xenovia was a very interesting person.

I turned the knob on the door slowly and opened it. I stood in the doorway and saw two mostly naked Youkai fast asleep in my bed... I guess they had been waiting for me for so long that they got tired and fell asleep. My mind wandered to my past with Yasaka as I closed the door to the room silently and walked off. I had always been pretty popular with the opposite sex, although I could never quite figure out why... I suppose I will have to find something else to do until morning comes.

* * *

"**We still have to figure out where you will stay..."** Sirzechs said, everyone had been gathered after a quick breakfast. Azazel, Lady Leviathan, the ORC and the Youkai were all gathered in a meeting room. The topic on hand, the Slayers new residence.

Yasaka had offered to house the Slayer at the shrine, but ultimately it was decided against.

"**He could stay with us!"** Xenovia blurted out, and then quickly clamped a hand over her own mouth. Irina nudged her with her elbow and giggled softly. She knew Xenovia too well, and she clearly had a thing for the Slayer, not to mention that due to the nature of their close relationship Xenovia had admitted to having a crush on him

Rias shot Xenovia a dirty look, while her and Akeno both looked a bit uncertain, but Issei spoke up and seemed ecstatic **"Yeah! That could be fun!"**

Sirzechs and Azazel seemed to also like that idea as well, it was briefly talked over and ultimately it was decided that the Slayer would take residence with the ORC on earth.

* * *

I had been given my own room in the massive Hyoudou residence. It was nice to be back on earth. I had been instructed to relax for a moment, at least long enough for the higher ups like Michael and Azazel to get their priorities in order, and help find Sorano. I didn't need their help. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do about finding them, but if Dina had not been able to find her, I doubt these lesser beings could provide much help.

I sat on the couch in one of the many "living rooms" that the huge household held. I was mindlessly watching the television. There was a show on the underworld called DMZ that liked to report on high-class people in the underworld. They had been speculating about my return, that was the only real reason that I had it on this channel. After the death of hades, it was reported that the Doom Slayer had in fact returned. They seemed to neglect the fact that a lot of higher beings were in fact at my release, but I suppose the press had not actually been there, maybe due to short notice. Also, once again, there were grim reapers who had witnessed me, along with my meeting with Odin. The DMZ crew however seemed to be unable to get any hard evidence since all of the higher ups were busy or refused to comment on the situation. It was quite an interesting feeling. Since there was no actual footage or pictures of my "return" all that they keep cutting to was ancient tomes and or shaky footage of my rampage. They keep talking like I was some sort of 'boogeyman' but kept making light of the situation. I'm assuming most of them were far too young to actually remember what It was like during the great war. So, it would make sense for them to not actually know what happened.

The door to this empty room I was in opened slowly, I expected it to be Xenovia again, since she and I had been spending time together. A couple of days had passed since I had arrived, and I had spent most of them trying to 'relax'. This consisted of minor training with Xenovia (since I did not want to hurt her) having conversations with her, and trips around the town with her (She liked to call them dates, but I was not so keen on the idea. I did however let her just continue to think that).

To my surprise it was not Xenovia, instead, it was a white-haired girl, Koneko was her name (well the name she went by but I never cared enough to go into why she didn't go by her real name). She seemed quite nervous, a look uncommon for her, I also noticed that her tail and cat ears were out... I mentally reminded myself that she was one of the last remaining Nekoshou species. She was a well-endowed female (all of the Gremory group was) with a large chest and curves in all the right places.

"**S-Slayer..."** She said. I turned my attention to her, and raised an eyebrow to let her know I heard her.

"**May I come sit with you..."** She asked shyly. I nodded in response, but this was a peculiar request. Koneko made her way over to me and slowly took a seat next to me. She messed with her white kimono a little bit before looking up to me.

"**Everything alright?" **I asked, this was a natural reaction. I did not know her very well personally; All I knew was what VEGA had pulled up from the underworld internet. There was a lot of useful information on the ORC and even the leader figures on there. I saved the information that was needed to take them down (as a precaution) but it wasn't like I needed to worry anyway. They couldn't hope to kill me.

Koneko stared into my eyes, there was something clearly up, I could see it, in her golden eyes.

"**Since I am a Nekomata I have enhanced senses... Slayer... Your presence is … intoxicating"** Koneko leaned in slowly and grabbed ahold of my arm. She closed her eyes and took a deep sniff of me. **"Your presence... the blood of thousands, no tens of thousands. It's..."** Her eyes went wide, she quickly released me and looked down at the floor. I smiled.

"Sorry, that's not the whole reason I came in here I-" Koneko let out a squeak and looked up at me. I couldn't resist. I had to scratch her fluffy ears. Her face flushed red and she tried to continue her thought.

"**I know you agreed to let Xenovia sleep with you in your bed tonight... After Issei became famous, he became an airhead. He picked Akeno, Rias and Asia and left the rest of us for 'better women'... I want to stay with you tonight too! I have been so lonely... and your presence... despite how strong it is, it's calming..."**

Calming... I had heard that before... where? I ultimately agreed to let her sleep with me as well. After all, she said the same thing that Xenovia had said. I calmed her. I did not understand it. I was a monster. I laid down in that bed and contemplated those words. Calming... Who had told me that? I know I should remember this but it is evading me. My eyes were closed and I was just about to doze off, wow the presence of these two must really be helping. They have a very warm aura about them... almost like a light...

LIGHT! CALMING!

BRIANNA!

I jolted up to find a female figure in the dark room, she was wielding a glowing red dagger and mages staff.

"**Who are these two _SLUTS_ Flynn?!"**


End file.
